The Real World
by ChuckBlair08lover
Summary: "The Real World" Gossip Girl Style. Based roughly on the MTV reality show. Seven strangers come to live in a house. Where they find out very quickly that things can get complicated as loyalty is tested, tempers flare and romances sizzle and fizzle. Because not everyone can be super nice all the time! Find out what happens when people stop being nice and start getting real!
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin this new fanfic of mine, I just wanted to let my readers know a little bit about this new multi fiction of mine. Its going to be based roughly on the MTV reality TV show "The Real World" if your not sure exactly what that show is about then I'd tell you to check it out on youtube or MTV website itself to better familiarize yourself with how this new story is going to go. But to give you a quick rehash, its about 7 strangers who are from different states that come together to live in the same house for 3 whole months which I might play it out to be longer not sure just yet. But with all of that said I do hope you enjoy my new multi fic The Real World gossip girl style.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The is a true story" says Dan <strong>_

_**"Of 7 Strangers" says Serena & Nate**_

_**"Picked to live in a house" says Georgina **_

_**"To work together" says Carter**_

_**"Have fun together" Yells Chuck & Nate**_

_**"To have their lives taped" Yells Serena & Dan**_

_**"To find out what happens" says Carter & Georgina**_

_**"When people stop being polite" Yells Blair**_

_**"And start getting Real!" Yells Chuck**_

_**"The Real World" Yells Chuck and Blair**_

_**"Cancun!" Yells Everyone!**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

* * *

><p><em>"Hi, I'm Serena Vanderwoodson. I'm 22 years old, I'm from Los Angela's California Student at UCLA, don't exactly have a major as of just yet" starts laughing "I'm single, I like to have fun. Most of my friends tell me that I'm definitely the life of the party and I would have to agree! But I'm also a super softy too, I'm definitely not your typical gal, I was born and raised under the sun, I love the water, I'm pretty down to earth so to speak, and absolutely love people! Hoping that the guys are super hot in the house, and the girls are all great too, don't really like drama but I guess there will probably be some at least, you just wont find me in the middle of it, hopefully anyways. I was so excited to be picked for the show and cant wait to meet all my other soon to be roomies!" squeals and claps her hands. <em>

_"Uh hey I'm Carter Baizen, 24 years, I'm from Chicago Illinois born and raised. I work for my fathers company called Global Audio, he's a producer and promoter, I too hope to be that one day. Most of my friends would call me the lady slayer, which is true!" smirks at the screen "What can I say women just love to grace my bed! I'm pretty outgoing and talk to everyone, but I wont care to call you out on your bullshit either! I've been told I can be quit the instigator at times so that's probably why I typically don't get along with everyone, but I'm hoping that's not the case in this situation, hopefully everyone gets along.. ahh who the fuck am I kidding I'm probably going to hate half these people!" begins laughing before walking off._

_"I'm Daniel Humphrey but my friends call me Dan, I'm 23, live in Seattle Washington. Going to Washington University, Majoring in Philosophy that's what I want to be, I love to write and read. I'm pretty laidback I guess you could say, although I don't like loud obnoxious do better types. I would call myself a hipster I suppose. I love my plaid shirts and beanies, love to camp and go hiking, just love the outside in general, I think everyone should experience all that nature has given us. I'm currently in a relationship with my girlfriend Vanessa, her and I have been dating for 2 years and before that was close friends. I know a lot of people usually don't come into this show being in a relationship and if they do it doesn't last but I know her and I will, because I love her and she loves me. I am excited to be on the show and cant wait to see what all experiences and people are ahead of me." smiling at the screen._

_"Hey my names Georgina Sparks but my friends call me Georgie, 24 years old, I'm from Baton Rouge Louisiana. I have my cosmetology degree, I love to do hair and makeup. Some would call me a bit wild but I just say I like having fun. I may be from the south but don't get it twisted there's nothing sweet about me, I can either be your best friend or your worst enemy, and trust me you don't want that! I'm currently single, and ready to mingle baby! I'm really hoping we have some hotness in this house, whether that be men or women because I swing both ways." smirking at the screen "I hate the uppity type of girls who think their better then everybody else, that seriously pisses me off, plus that's a sure sign that you and I wont be friends!" raising her eyebrows shaking her head._

_"Hey the names Nate Archibald I'm 23 years old, born and raised in good old Austin Texas, football capital of the world whoo!" he yells in excitement "I'm a student at The University of Texas whoo! Longhorns all the way baby! I'm a runback for the football team their and its definitely the highlight of my year! I'm probably one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet. People just tend to love me, girls in particular if you know what I mean" flexing for the camera "I'm pretty laidback, get along with everyone most of the time, and the first to usually break up a fight. I definitely look out for my own, and I will be that for the rest of my roommates. If there was one flaw about me it would definitely be I can be quit loud sometimes but that's about it. I'm single and ready to meet loads of beautiful girls! But I am psyched to be on the show and cant wait to meet all of the great people I'm going to be living with." he smiles his big dazzling grin._

_"I'm Chuck Bass" smirks at the camera "And yes that name does mean something, in fact that means big things! 22 years old, I'm from Manhattan New York and only know the best!" grins "I currently work for my fathers company Bass Industries you've probably heard of it and if you haven't then what's wrong with you? My dad owns over half of the upper east side, which has proved to come in handy for more then one occasion. Some would call me a jerk and I'd have to agree, Some would call me a womanizer and that's true too, but with that said I could really give a flying fuck that's just me! I'm not changing for anyone! I'm definitely single, I don't do relationships, its called one and done so you should definitely see a lot of that to come. I love to pleasure women and many of them, there's a reason why I get so much ass because I'm just that good" licks his lips and grins "I don't get along with very many people and I'm definitely hated by many, but there are those rare occasion that I do find someone who's worth my time. Either way your gonna love to hate me, I promise you that!" smirks once more at the screen. _

_"Blair Waldorf, 21 years of age, I'm from Portland Maine, student at Bowdoin College which is a private college so to speak. I'm studying to be a Business Major. One day I will own my mothers company, I'm sure you've heard of it Waldorf Designs." smiling at the camera "Don't let my small size full you, I can be just as mean as the rest of them if not meaner! I've been told that I can be conniving at times and I do think that also, but Its only because I can read people really well. I can be a bitch that may be true, but that's just me so deal with it! I hate lousy cheating boyfriends you will get no where with me! I'm single for that very reason! I also cant stand sluty girls at all like seriously get a room. I do consider myself to be classy so to speak, so maybe that's why I don't get along with whores! I'm hoping there wont be any in the house but lets get serious there's always one" rolling her eyes "I'm really hoping I can get along with everyone but I doubt that will happen, I just don't like very many people and they don't seem to like me either." lifting her eyebrows up while her shoulders lift upward too._

* * *

><p><strong>Well everyone tell me what you think, if you want more? This is just the first Chapter for this story I'm currently in the works for Chapter 2 when they all actually meet one another for the first time at the house. Lets just hope they all get along right? Ah what am I kidding there's bound to be loads of drama to come your way! Plus steamy hook ups too, drunkin nights of regret, fights, and could their possibly be love in the air too but with who exactly? Please follow and review let me know what you all think about this new Multi Fic. :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so very much for the wonderful reviews and words, I just want to let everyone know because numerous people have asked if this a CHAIR fanfic, and I just wanted to let everyone know that Yes it is! But with that said, its not always going to be all lovey perfect, because they are just meeting. This fic is definitely going to be drama packed, because not everyone can get along people are going to clash! I do have big plans for this new story, between cat fights, love triangles, cheating, manipulating, and even pairings falling for one another. So with all that said here is Chapter 2 when they all finally meet.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh Hi!" watching the young man approach me from off the terminal, he was definitely cute!<p>

"Uh hi" hearing the girl squealing, turning it was then I saw the beautiful blonde finally going to shake her hand "I'm Dan"

"Its so nice to meet you Dan, I'm Serena!" instantly pulling him into a hug, squealing once more "Oh I am so excited for all of us, its going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah I can tell" laughing slightly at the blondes bubbly personality, it was then I noticed how beautiful she was. "So where exactly are we suppose to meet the rest of them"

"I know I was told to wait here for one of my roomies which is you and then we were to make our way to La Rosa Nigeria I'm thinking its a little restaurant where we will meet the rest of the cast I guess. Then depart from there to the place we'll all be staying at for the next months to come!" smiling at the guy before her.

"Sounds great! so shall we be on our way then" walking next to her to catch a taxi before pulling the door open. "After you"

"Such a gentleman" laughing while sliding into the cab with him.

* * *

><p>"ugh.. I'm seriously hating this weather right now!" pulling at her luggage while she departs the airport, its then she see's a guy with blonde hair standing holding a sign with The Real World on it., approaching him he begins to smile at her.<p>

"Hey are you going be my new roommate for the next few months?" smiling at the petite brunette before him, she was certainly gorgeous.

"I guess so!" noticing how ripped the boy was, he was certainly good looking and charming in that all American boy kind of way.

"Well I guess it might be nice if I'd tell you my name huh?" laughing lightly "I'm Nate Archibald, and its a pleasure to meet you!"

"Blair, Blair Waldorf likewise!" smiling at the super tall boy before me, it is then I feel him wrap his big masculine arms around my tiny frame.

"Your so small, I swear I don't think I've ever seen someone so little before!" laughing at the tiny girl next to him.

"Yeah, I've always been rather short and petite so to speak" it was true, at times she hated it but then again maybe her size was a good thing too.

"Id say so, where are you from?" noticing the dark features she sported, the dark hair and fair skin it was clear she wasn't used to the sun.

"Portland Maine, yeah I know" seeing his eyes grow large. "I'm definitely far from home, and just let me be the first to tell you, I'm already hating this weather too" laughing slightly, it was true she hated the heat. There's a reason she lived in Maine all her life, and unfortunately hot weather wasn't ever a option half the time.

"Really I love it! But I am from Austin Texas so that's probably why" flashing his pearly whites at her.

"Yeah, I'd say your definitely use to the heat then!" noticing how perfect his smile is.

"So how about we get on our way, I know we have to meet up at this one place before hand then go from there to the house" grabbing her bag he'd seen her struggling with only moments before.

"Yeah sounds great, and thanks!" before following along.

* * *

><p>"Hey what's up man its Carter Baizen what's your name?" shaking the guys hand before him.<p>

"Chuck, Chuck Bass!" pushing his sunglasses up on top his head before looking at the guy before him.

"Damn here I was waiting for you to break out a whole James Dean speech!" laughing out loud

"Yeah so sorry to disappoint you!" noticing the guys laugh already annoyed him, yet this was going to be some longs months ahead. "So are you almost ready to be on our way?" wanting to get there already.

"Yeah, but were actually waiting on one more person" noting the boys slightly jerkish attitude, yep he was definitely going to have fun with this one.

"Well I hope they hurry the hell up. Its fucking hot out here!" turning around scanning the area for someone who remotely might belong with them.

"Ahh I'm sure it wont take much longer, in fact I think I see them now" noticing the dark headed girl coming their way "Or should I say a her!"

"Well lets just hope that this her is fucking hot!" turning tot he direction of the girl walking their way, she was pretty good looking. Definitely fuckable so to speak.

"Hi I take it you two have been waiting for me?" approaching the two guys, noting one was tall and blonde with blue eyes, the other just a bit shorter but he definitely had the darker features to him and was hella hot too.

"Carter Baizen" stepping forwards and shaking her hand, before the guy next to him could.

"Chuck Bass" introducing himself only moments after, that fucker just had to be first huh?

"Georgina Sparks but everyone calls me Georgie. Its nice to meet you two" flashing her smile at them both.

Chuck instantly notices that yeah granted she does have a nice smile, but there's also something evil and vindictive about it too. Hmm... wonder what all kinds of drama is sure to come with this one?

"Well now sense we've got the introductions out of the way, how about we be on our way." turning to look at both of them.

"Sure Bass, I agree" walking with the both of them to get into the cab.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to La Rosa Nigeria please both of you take a seat" motioning to the long table behind him<p>

"Thanks, come on Dan" pulling him by his hand to the table, before they finally take a seat.

"So Serena, where is it your from? it was weird already feeling slightly flustered around this beautiful girl, they only girl he'd ever really been involved with was his girlfriend back home.

"California, if you couldn't tell!" smiling at the cute guy before her, it was then she noticed a extreamly muscular guy approaching them with a tiny petite brunette behind him, she just knew they were some of her other roommates rising up from her seat squealing and clapping her hands for them. "Over here, over here!" motioning for them at once.

"I guess our guest have arrived then?" noting the excitement from the girl, turning to see the big guy and little girl walking to the table.

"Nate Archibald, its nice to meet you two" wow was this girl ever beautiful, she was bright and shiny, taking her into his arms and hugging her tightly almost as if he'd known her his entire life.

"Serena Vanderwoodson" smiling into his arms, yep he was definitely beyond handsome.

"Uh hey I'm Dan Humphrey." he finally decided to put in, see the two pull away from one another, two blondes who would've knew?

"Oh my gosh look how adorable you are!" squealing once more before taking the petite brunette into her arms, she was too cute!

"Thanks" looking questionable at her "I'm Blair Waldorf, its nice to meet the both of you!" smiling at the two before her, she was about to say something else until she heard a voice in the back ground.

"What is up my bitches!" walking into the restaurant with the other two boys behind her. "Georgie is my name, what about yalls?"

It was then Dan, Serena, Nate & Blair turn to the loud voice coming their way. They take the girl in for the very first time before noticing the two boys following behind her.

"Nate Archibald its nice to meet you all!" smiling at them 3 walking to them.

"Carter Baizen" says another one.

"I'm Chuck Bass" stating, before he is officially standing in front of all of them.

"I'm Serena and its wonderful to finally meet all of you!" smiling at them all.

"Dan Humphrey" saying from the side.

"Oh and who's the little one behind you guys" Carter instantly noticing the petite brunette behind them.

"Hey I'm" but before she could finish you get interrupted, ugh already really!

"You know has anyone ever told you that you look just like Snow White?" interrupts Georgie

"Actually no! Now if you'd excuse me" looking the girl up and down, how rude can someone be? "I'm Blair, Blair Waldorf!" it was then she begin to look around and noticed all of them starring at her intently but one guy in particular stuck out to her, his dark hair and dark eyes and just all around exotic features. He was absolutely beautiful that was for sure!

"Its nice to meet you Blair!" grabbing for her hand and kissing it, she was definitely striking that was for sure!

"Nice to meet you too" pulling her hand away in disgust.

"Carter stop ogling the girl why wont ya!" laughing

"Sorry, Georgie but I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she is!" it was true!

"Yeah well let us please take a seat why don't we" puffing slightly what was so fucking wonderful about snow white over there exactly?

Chuck couldn't help but not stare at the strikingly beautiful girl in front of him, she was beyond beautiful and he was almost positive she was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen. Between her long chestnut locks, her big brown doe eyes, her perfectly shaped lips, and that pale complexion.

"So before you all arrived I was just tell Dan where I was from which is California by the way but what about everyone else?" looking around the table.

"Baton Rogue Louisiana" stated Georgie

"Chicago Illinois for me!"

"I'm from the big state where everything's bigger and better baby! Whoo! Austin Texas!" smiling at them all.

"Seattle Washington, where nothing really goes on" laughing slightly before taking a drink.

"Manhattan New York, where it all happens!" smirked Chuck.

"Portland Maine" looking at everyone look at her "what?"

"Wait so your from Maine?" laughing out loud "What exactly is there to do up in Maine exactly?"

"A lot actually!" rolling her eyes "Just because I don't live in some ginormous city doesn't mean that I don't know how to have fun!"

"You sure about that snow white, I mean have you ever even been to a club?"

"Yes Georgie I've been to clubs before"

Deciding to get into this fun little argument, "Yeah but do you know how to dance?"

"Chuck was it?" noticing him shake his head "Yeah I'm quite certain I know how to dance, why do you? In fact I could probably dance circles around you!"

Smirking yep, not only was this girl absolutely stunning but she also had a certain flair to her that only served to intrigue him more. No one had ever talked back to him like that before and granted she may have been small but he was betting she was a fire cracker when she wanted to be. "okay, I'll have to see about that later wont I?" smirking at her.

"I guess you will!" rolling her eyes at him.

"Okay" laughing out loud, at the heated discussion that took place only moments before "It looks like our bus is here to take us to our living quarters"

"Living quarters?" laughing at the boys choice of words "Damn Humphrey, you wasn't kidding with the whole nothing never happen deal, I can tell by that vocabulary!

"Yeah, so I've been told!" getting up from his seat before they all began to make their exit.

* * *

><p>Once they begin to approach the hotel they couldn't believe how beautiful everything was, it was right on the beach. After exiting the bus and making their way up the elevator they noticed their soon to be home was located right on the very tippy top of the building. Once the doors opened they couldn't believe their eyes how beautiful and big it was.<p>

"Oh my gosh look how amazing this place is!"

"I know I don't think I've ever seen something so big!"

"Its ginormous man!"

"It certainly is beautiful!"

"This place is fucking amazing!"

"Its okay, I've seen bigger!" watching them all turn to look at him like he was crazy! "What? this isn't my first getaway by any means but it is a nice place!"

"Okay there I've been here and I've been there!" Georgie rolls her eyes.

"So I noticed there were loads of bedrooms, the bigger one having 3 beds in it, so sense there's three girls I say give them the bigger one."

"How nice of you Dan!" states Serena.

"So I guess that leaves us guys to decided then?" looking at all the guys before him, he didn't want humdrum Humphrey and he already knew he wasn't going to be able to stand Baizen. "Nathaniel my man, what do you say about us being roommates?"

"Nathaniel" laughing slightly "Only my mother calls me that, but I suppose I'll let it pass" laughing louder "Sounds good to me!"

"So I guess that leave you and me Humphrey" wrapping his arm around the boys shoulders

"Yeah I guess so." walking to their room.

* * *

><p>"So tell me what do think of the girls in the house so far?" unpacking some of his luggage<p>

"Hot, all of them seem to be pretty Hot!" laughing the other boy.

"They do seem to be rather good looking but one in particular has definitely caught my attention" smirking at the boy before him

"So Chuck's got a favorite already huh?"

"Nathaniel, I wouldn't really call it a favorite, more or less a conquest so to speak." he didn't do favorites, no matter how amazing that girl seemed to be, he'd have her before the week was up that's for sure!

"And who might that be exactly?" he knew what type of guy this was now!

"For me to know and you to find out my good man, lets just say I give it a week tops! before she's crawling out of my bed!" laughing out loud.

"Don't we seem over confident!" noting the boys posture he was sure this is what he did everyday. "I mean how certain are you that she will actually sleep with you?"

"Because no one have ever resisted the charms of Chuck Bass that's why?" remember the feisty brunette.

"If you say so my man, if you say so!" laughing.

* * *

><p>"Spill, what do you girls think about the guys in the house?" turning to set on her bed.<p>

"Sexy as fuck! I mean damn who would have ever thought we'd be stuck in a house full of hotties!"

"They are all good looking I agree!" turning to the petite brunette who hadn't spoke yet "What about you Blair, what do you think about the guys?"

"I don't know their okay I guess!" moving her shoulders up

"Okay, who the hell were you looking at? Because clearly you didn't see the same fine ass pieces of meat that I did. I'm still wondering which one I'm going to fuck tonight!"

Ugh.. figured I'd be stuck in the house with a slut, but then again I did say there's always one! "Well you have fun with that!" rolling her eyes

"I most definitely will!" noticing already she didn't like this mouthy little girl "Serena do you wanna come with and check out the rest of house, I know there's a hot tub n here somewhere!"

"Uh yeah sure!" before turning around "Blair do you.. do you want to come with us?"

"I'll catch up with you guys later alright, I just need to do a few more things that's all." smiling at her, at least she would be able to get along with one of the girls, hopefully anyways!

"Yeah sure!" turning to leave

* * *

><p>"You girls don't mind if we join you do you?" walking up the blonde<p>

"No not at all Carter, Dan please get in!" smiled the two girls.

"What about us?" noticing them all smile and grin "Come on Chuck my man the hot tubs more then ready for us!"

Once all six of them were in Chuck could help but look around and notice the petite brunette was missing "So where the 7th one at exactly?"

"All do you mean snow white?" watching some of them roll their eyes "she had some things to do, supposedly anyways" rolling her eyes "whatever I guess she's to good for us."

"How does her not being here now, have anything to do with her being to good exactly?"

"Oh well welcome to the world Humphrey so nice of you to join us!" taking another drink, it was clear she was going to be shit faced already!

"Yeah funny Georgie" he could tell this girl was going to be annoying

"I'm sure she will be here soon" hoping to put an end to the both of them "she was in the middle of putting away her things that's all."

"Yeah even if she is late I'm sure you guys wont be missing out on much, I mean what could someone that little have that you'd want to see anyways!" speaking up again.

"I think she's fucking hot if you ask me!" instantly noticing the jealous tone of the girl already.

"Yeah well nobody did ask for your damn opinion Carter!" getting closer to his face.

"Oh hey there you are, Blair are you going to get in with us?"

"Yeah sure, one moment!" tugging her shorts down legs, and pulling her shirt above and over her head. She instantly looks up and see's his eyes on her once more. His eyes making her feel ever so uncomfortable, never in her life had she ever had someone to stair at her like he was at that moment.

He'd never noticed how sexy someone's body could every possibly be, when she taken off her shorts he'd noticed how beautiful her legs were, when she'd take her shirt off and stretched her arms above her he noticed every single one of her ribs peak out and wanted to run his hands down her perfect little body right there and then.

"So we all haven't really went over whether were taken or not so I'm just going ahead and saying I'm single!"

"Single and ready to mingle baby!"

"Single"

"I don't date, like ever! So yeah I'm single!"

"You don't date? what's that's suppose to mean?"

"Just what I said Georgie, I don't date! its pretty self explanatory if you ask me." god how stupid could this girl be?

"Okay if you say so then, what about you snow white?"

Noticing everyone turn to look at her "I'm recently single actually" remembering her boyfriend of 6 months instantly.

"Taken"

"Aw.. what's her name and how long have you two been going out?"

"For two years, her name is Vanessa her and I have been best friends for practically all our lives"

"Aw how adorable" smiling at him "Good for you Dan!

"Thanks Serena! She's great!"

"Damn must suck for you man!"

"Nah its not that bad Carter really!"

"Fuck that, relationships just aren't my thing! Never really have been."

"So Bass I take it that you'd never be in a committed relationship then?"

"Never! I mean if that's your all's thing then fine, but not me. Nobodies going to tie me down, I'm me and if you don't like then you can go fuck yourself!"

"well that's original you asshole"

"ah I was wondering when you'd speak Blair!" looking her way "Please let me guess why your seem so bitter already, your ex did he hurt you? did he fuck some other girl besides you?"

"What's it to you, excuse me but why is any of that your business anyways?" looking him into the eyes

"I don't know you seem to think I'm an asshole but yet, your the one who doesn't know a damn thing about me. So please do tell what makes me one, why because I choose not to be in a relationship, all for the main fact that I'd rather fuck whoever I want whenever I want. I'm sorry if your ex fucked around on you sweetie but that makes him the asshole for even being the relationship type and willing to do that to you, not me! So please whatever built up frustrations your harboring don't take that shit out on me!"

"Your such an ass, really" noticing him roll his eyes "I called you an asshole because I know exactly what type of guy you are! You think screw girl after girl is going to make you some god when all it does is makes you look nothing like a jerk! You can set there and say you don't do relationships all you want but the trust is your scared your coward."

"I'm scared, I'm a coward, what the fuck do you think you are Dr. Phil? laughing along with a couple of the others

"No, but I can see right through you Chuck Bass, It terrifies you that if you open yourself to much to one individual then they will have the power to hurt you, which is why you push everything and everyone away that even remotely get close to you, that's why you don't do relationships!" watching him steam away across from her, she knew that it was their first night but she was growing tired of his arrogance granted he was handsome but he had a shitty attitude!

"Umm.. okay how about we changed the subject" looking between the two brunettes seeing the fire in both their eyes.

"Good Idea Nate" smiled Serena.

"So now sense we've initialed who's taken and who's not. Is there anybody that's gay here?" looking around, in specifically at Chuck.

Noticing all eyes on him he begin to get pissed even more, not that he had a problem with gay people but why did everyone always assume him to be somewhat gay all the time, he couldn't help he dressed well, and cleaned himself up good. "I know what you all are thinking but I assure you, I'm not gay! I like women and lots of them!"

"Oh thank god your not man!" noticing some of the others look at him weird "I just mean that well we are roomies you know, it might get a bit weird at times." laughing stupidly

"How exactly would it be weird him rooming with you exactly even if he was?"

"Oh no, you got the Waldorf girl on your ass now!"

"Shut up Carter" laughing "I.. I don't know I guess like when we'd have to get dressed and stuff I don't know.. to be honestly I haven't been around much gay people before to be honest, I don't really understand it or why exactly what makes them attracted to the same sex." swallowing when he noticed her eyes narrowing at him

"So you think just because a guy might be gay that he'd automatically want you? I don't think that's how it works Nate. Just because someone might be into guys and would be rooming with you doesn't mean their automatically going to rape you or something" rolling her eyes at the stupidity of this boy.

"Yeah I..I know its just well.. I don't"

"Save it Nate, its quit clear that this subject hits home with snow white here, so tell us why are you such an adamant activist for the gay community exactly?" looking to the girl.

"I just am, I don't think people should be judge for being slightly different that's all, I mean who are we to tell them who to like or love or to be with, its not right!"

"Yeah that's all nice and all but I got a feeling this whole thing goes a bit deeper then that, so what is it that your hiding exactly snow white?"

"Fine if you all must know, I have two fathers!" rolling her eyes

"Wait how is that even medically possible exactly?" everyone looking at him like he was beyond stupid.

"Nate you may be my roommate but I do believe your missing quit a few brain cells!" laughing at the boy

"Nate I had a father and a mother its just my dad decided when I was 10 that he wasn't happy anymore living a lie. He'd always been gay he was just to scared to come out until I guess he couldn't take it anymore. So he divorced my mother and ended up moving in with his lover."

"wow that's crazy, I mean just the fact that your hear is insane when you think about it. Considering your dad was gay." shaking his head it was true or at least to him it was.

"I think its great that your so supportive of your parents Blair!" smiling at her "My younger brother is actually gay too" thinking about her brother Eric.

"Thanks Serena!" looking over to her, it was good to at least have someone who knew how it was.

* * *

><p>After a hour later everyone was out and changed into their lounge clothes, they'd all decided to stay in for the night and just talk and get to know one another a little bit more. After finally tell everyone what they did if they worked or went to school or both they were all setting around the circular couch having a good time. To say they'd call had their fair share of drinks would be an understatement everyone was definitely feeling tipsy if not some of them more.<p>

"Okay.. okay I got it how about a little game?"

"Yes!"

"what kind of game exactly?"

"Oh don't worry snow white, it wont be to bad I promise, but the game is called 'Never have I ever' I'm sure you've all heard of it?" looking around the room seeing everyone shake their head. "Okay good now at least I know that even though we all may be from different parts of the US we all have still heard of this game. So I will go first, never have I ever kissed a girl!" laughing

Everyone automatically takes a drink that is besides Blair.

"You've never kissed a girl Blair? And here I thought you were all for being gay!"

"I am all for gay rights but that doesn't mean I am gay Georgie!" rolling her eyes.

"Well just because I've kissed girl doesn't mean that I'm gay too, its called experimenting!" rolling her eyes back "okay go Carter!"

"Never have I ever had sex?" looking around noticing everyone takes a drink "Okay its nice to know that we don't have a house full of virgins then" laughing "Go Nate!"

"Never have I ever kissed a guy!" looking around its then he notices that him and Dan are the only ones that didn't take a drink. "wait so Chuck you and Carter both have kissed a guy before?"

"Yeah, once in high school during a game of dare" answer Carter

"Yep I have before!" without going into a big explanation.

"Okay.. your turn Serena"

"Never have I ever cheated on my boyfriend or girlfriend at the moment?"

Looking around noticing that her and everyone else takes a drink besides Blair & Chuck. Which she thought was weird.

"Okay Blair its your turn!"

"Never have I ever not had a boyfriend or girlfriend" looking around noticing everyone take a drink besides Chuck himself. "Okay Chuck its your turn."

"Never have I ever had a threesome" smirking as he looked around.

It was then he'd noticed that him and Georgie were the only ones to drink to that one, okay maybe he was thinking ahead of himself, he'd thought for sure that Carter and possibly even Serena had a threesome before but he was clearly wrong.

"Alright go Dan!"

"Never have I ever recorded me and my partner having sex?"

Looking around he only see's Chuck of course he was beginning to wonder what that boy hadn't done, but the one that caught him by surprise was Blair she'd taken a drink too.

"Wait so snow whites not as innocent as we all initially thought huh?" she'd seen the girl take the drink too "I mean what the hell I never thought you'd let someone film you having sex that's about half crazy!"

Chuck instantly became even more intrigued at this notion, he'd knew she was fucking beautiful, even if she was bitchy but he found that even more intriguing but to find out she was also sexually willing to be playful in the bedroom at times was a turn on too.

"Yeah well, it was with a boyfriend and that happened a long time ago, so its not like I do that all the time." rolling her eyes, it had been a mistake to her one that she'd committed her senior year to the boy she'd been dating for years, the one she was sure was going to be her husband but that turned out wrong really quick.

"Okay how about a different game now, lets take it back a bit more old school shall we. Truth or Dare anyone?" offers Georgina

"What are we in Jr. High again?" rolling her eyes

"I don't know, why does it matter to you? Are you scared snow white that you might have to do something too naughty?"

"I'm not scared of anyone or anything!" glaring at the girl before her

"Okay then Truth or Dare Blair!" looking at the tiny girl before her

"Truth!"

"hmph.. I knew you'd choose the easy choice! but let me just let everyone know this now you can only chose one or the other then once your called on again you have to do the other option no matter what! You also cant ask the person who asked you truth or dare either! But Blair out of all the guys here in the house who do you find the most attractive, and you have to be honest when you answer too!" if she couldn't dare her to do something then she was definitely going to make her feel as uncomfortable as possible.

"Really Georgie! That's all you got?"

"If its that easy, then please give us an answer"

Scanning the room, she knew automatically who it was that she found the most attractive. But she'd also found out what a jerk he was too, how he seen relationships was completely unethical, plus he seemed to really get under her skin too but there was still something about him she still wasn't quit sure what that was but still she did have to be honest beside its not like he'd even care anyways, he was a womanizing pig for christsakes!

"I guess if I had to choose who was the most attractive, not that all of you guys aren't good looking in your own way. I would still have to say Chuck!" noticing his eyes grow large at her words, before he smirked at her slightly but there was also a hint of a smile too.

"Well that's so cute, the princess and the asshole who would've thought?" laughing at the girls choice, of course the perfect girl would want the bad boy.

"Shut up Georgie!" watching her laugh even more, before rolling his eyes. Why was it so unbelievable that Blair was attracted to him, it only served to help his purpose even more, he would definitely have her now, then after that this crazy infatuation of his with her would be done and over with.

"Okay, Nate Truth or Dare!" asked Blair

"Dare!" grinning at her

Oh was she ever going to get him now! "I dare you to kiss" looking around the room, she decided why not give him a first experience of his own "Dan!"

"You cant be fucking serious Blair!"

"As a heart attack!" smiling at him keeping her face calm even though she wanted to bust out laughing with the rest of them laughing at the moment.

"No.. absolutely not!" shaking his head

"Oh come on man quit being a bitch and just do it, nobodies going to think your gay if you do!" laughing even harder when he see's the boys eyes grow larger at the mentions of the word Gay. It was just to funny at the moment, he had to hand it to his brunette there she was rather vindictive wasn't she, another quality he liked! Wait did he just call her his?

"Shut up Chuck! This is seriously man... I..I mean come on Blair please don't make me do this!" pleading with the girl bringing out all the stops with his big blue eyes.

"Sorry but those puppy dog eyes of yours will do no good here!" grinning at him even more "I dare you to kiss Dan, do it Nate now!"

"Ugh... fuck!" he yells before bringing his hands to his face running them over it "Okay then" making his way over to Dan who looked just as scared as he was at that moment. Finally he leans in and barely presses his lips to the boys lips before pulling away quickly! "Okay its done!" making his way back over to where he was before. "Blair Truth or Dare!" she was defiantly going to pay now, he may be nice Nate but right now he wasn't.

"Nuh uh Nate, you cant ask the person who asked you before that's the rule! Even though I'd love to see what type of revenge you just had in mind" laughing at the whole thing.

"Well crap, that's a stupid rule Georgie!" rolling his eyes, he'd get her back eventually "Truth or Dare Serena"

"Dare!" smiling at him

"I Dare you to kiss me for at least 15 seconds" he needed something after what he'd had to do.

"No problem!" she leans over and puts her lips onto his.

As time goes by, Dan had said truth from Serena where she'd asked him who he found the most attractive out of the girls and was surprised that he'd said her. He'd then asked truth or dare to Georgie who'd picked Dare he then dared her to kiss Carter for 30 seconds which she did happily. Georgie then asked Chuck Truth or Dare in which he'd answered with a Dare, and she dared him to show his package which he gladly whipped out, and everyone was beyond amazed at the size of him, even the guys were jealous. No wonder he didn't mind it at all, it was now Chucks turn which he asked Dan knowing he had to do the dare so he'd dared him to kiss Serena, at first he protested because of having a girl friend but eventually gave in, it was funny to watch the boy's expression once Serena's lips left his, if Chuck wasn't sure he'd say Dan was definitely enjoying that one! Now it was Dan's turn once more.

"Blair truth or dare.. oops well only have Dare left don't you?"

"Obviously Humphrey" rolling her eyes, what was this boy going to dare her to do?

"I dare you to kiss Chuck for a minute, and to make it look like you like it too!" smiling at her, it serves her right she'd had Nate kiss him, watching her hesitate, he knew this was a good one. "Well lets go Blair, we don't have all night, or are you scared?"

"I thought I made myself clear, I'm not scared of anything or anyone!" glaring at him

It was then she knew she had to do and make it believable too, getting up from her seat she marched over to where he's setting she instantly sits down on his lap facing him with her legs to each side of him folded up onto the couch with him nestled between her she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his head towards her and see's his eyes grow. Even though this was a game her heart was racing for some odd reason and she was certain she'd felt his pulse quicken too. It was then she'd brought his lips into hers starting out slowly before deepening the kiss even more, she felt his mouth open and she a on instance did the same. His tongue slipped into her mouth and they both began to massage one another's together, fighting for dominance but yet knowing both of them was winning. Never in his life had he tasted something that was so toxic to him, she was like a drug and he only wanted more and more of her. She knew that this was all a game but she couldn't help but notice how good his lips on tongue felt on hers, he was defiantly one of the best kisser she'd ever been with, not that she'd had many but still there was something about him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him even more deepening the kiss even more, he begins to hear her softly moan into his mouth and he cant help but notice the slight husky moan that escapes his too.

"Time!... Time!.. Time you two!" come over to jerk the petite brunette from his grasps, even she'd noticed how heated that kiss was between them. "I think its time we all get to bed its like 5 in the morning already."

Chuck nor Blair had realized that they were going way past the 1 minute time mark that was set for there little dare. Then with Serena yelling and practically jerking the two of them apart, they soon noticed the emptiness that it left afterwards but neither one of them commented on the matter.

"Damn Blair that was fucking hot!, Chuck my man I hope you enjoyed that, because it sure in the hell looks like you did from you face!"

"I enjoyed it immensely Carter! Who wouldn't enjoy a girl in their lap, practically making out with them, in the fist night of this house too!" smirking at the boy "Plus I know Blair enjoyed it, I heard those soft little moans, and I know when someone's acting baby!" he instantly notices her posture stiffen from how it was before and seen the slight embarrassment in her eyes and also hurt to for some reason it made him look away. Why was he such an asshole for? But then again he was Chuck Bass he had a reputation to keep up for fuck sakes he didn't have time to feel sorry for petite brunettes and their feelings.

"Yeah well I hope you enjoyed that as much as you said you did, because it wont be happening again that's for damn sure!" why did he have to be such a jerk for? How could she'd been so stupid to let her guard down for one minute, it was clear all this alcohol was getting to her brain!"

"Whatever princess just keep telling yourself that, but you'll want me. You and I both know that, you was practically riding my cock through my pants just now!" smirking before laughing along with Carter who busted out at his words.

"Chuck.. that was just wrong!" she turned to the brunette "Come on Blair lets go to bed, I think we've all had to much to drink and everyone is getting tired so some of us are starting to say stupid things clearly!" why was this Chuck guy being so rude right now, she'd even noticed that he was clearly into that kiss more then he was letting on.

"I think your right Serena" following her to the bedroom.

After finally turning out the lights she'd began to lay down, but rose back up quickly. She'd forgotten to brush her teeth before laying down that night and after all the alcohol she definitely needed to. Rising up she grab her toothbrush and made her way to the bathroom, as she walked through the living room that led to the bathroom she noticed that all the lights were out and Carter was passed out on one side of the circular couch and Georgina was on the other side. Once finally in the bathroom she finally started to brush her teeth, before she was completely done she heard someone else come.

"I just need to brush my teeth too that all." walking into the bathroom it was then he'd noticed it was Blair standing their.

"Well there's plenty of room" not wanting to really talk to him after what all he had to say, so she began to brush harder to get done faster. Once that was done she quickly washed out her mouth and her toothbrush before finally turning to leave he was in the middle of washing out his toothbrush then as she turned to leave but not before feeling someone grab at her arm.

"Blair, wait!" watching her turn to look at him, he'd been feeling bad ever sense the things he'd said to her earlier he didn't know why, because Chuck Bass never felt bad about saying anything to anyone but for some reason he did to her. "I..I just want you to know that I was joking around earlier when I said all of that" there that was good right? he wasn't going to say sorry no way in hell but he would at least give her that.

"Its fine Chuck, you don't have to explain anything to me, did you forget I can see straight through you!" rolling her eyes, it was clear he was showing off in front of everyone, that's just who he was!

"Oh yeah I forgot you can see right through me!" rolling his eyes, why this girl thought she knew him he clearly didn't know what processed her to think that.

"Yeah I know exactly why you said what you did, the great Chuck Bass has a reputation to keep up, he cant have anyone knowing that he actually enjoyed just a kiss from a girl!" noticing him listening intently to her "Damn that would be sure to detrimental to his ego now wouldn't it?" laughing at him

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it to princess, I heard the moans! I know when a girl is being real or fake trust me! and that my darling was real!"

"Whatever Chuck, I'm not doing this with you, Its late and I'm tired!" trying to pull from his grasp

"Yeah that's what I thought, your fine to call me out on it now aren't you? But no once I throw it back in your face your ready to run scared!" smirking at her

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm doing Chuck, now will you please let me go?" looking at him pleading with him

Its then once he stares into her eyes he cant help but listen he lets go right there and then, "Goodnight Blair, Sweet Dreams!"

"I hardly doubt that, but you too, Night Bass" finally walking out to make her exit.

It is then once they are back in their rooms, that its safe for all their thoughts to wonder back to that kiss that happened between them. Because their thoughts were sacred nobody knew or could here what they were thinking. That kiss was clearly something but what that was neither was sure nor were they willing to admit that it was anything more then just a game but in their dreams that night their thoughts were soon meddled into one of the both of them together, kissing and caressing. Sharing something neither one of them knew was possible for either one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, I didn't plan on it being this long but oh well lol I guess that's a good thing? But a lot of you've messaged me and stated that you cant see Blair being from Maine and I understand that completely. But I wanted to keep her from up North at least, that's why I put her from there. To me having Chuck from New York just made more sense his father owns a lot of the UES plus Bass Industries in there too so that's why I put him from there. I wanted everyone from different states in the US but I just wanted to let my readers know that's why I put her from there. Plus I just don't see her being from a hot sun shiny state like I did Nate and Serena. Blair's made comments before that she'd didn't like the exposure to the sun because it ruined her flawless complexion so that's why I put her up at one of the colder states. But I do hope you all review and let me know what you think about this chapter that would be great! I am grateful to my readers, reviewers, followers, and those who've sent me pm wanting more info on the story. You all are too wonderful truly! Its you all who makes me only want to write more! I promise Chapter 3 is in the works and will up here soon too. Again Thanks! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_****Let me just start out by saying wow thanks for everyone who has reviewed, also to those who've gave me great constructive criticism. I cant believe that after only 2 chapters out that I received 8 reviews and 11 followers as well for the 3 who have favorite this story already. You guys are great! I will be incorporating some music in this Chapter, due to what's going on and such some of the music is a bit out there! So I completely understand if your not into this kind of music most specifically a group called Die Antwoord, they definitely have a bit mixed following of who likes and who hates them. But anyways here we go! ****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The is a true story" says Dan <strong>_

_**"Of 7 Strangers" says Serena & Nate**_

_**"Picked to live in a house" says Georgina **_

_**"To work together" says Carter**_

_**"Have fun together" Yells Chuck & Nate**_

_**"To have their lives taped" Yells Serena & Dan**_

_**"To find out what happens" says Carter & Georgina**_

_**"When people stop being polite" Yells Blair**_

_**"And start getting Real!" Yells Chuck**_

_**"The Real World" Yells Chuck and Blair**_

_**"Cancun!" Yells**_** Everyone!**

* * *

><p>"So Blair do you think this club is going to be pretty cool?" asked Serena<p>

"I don't know? I mean how much more different can it be from any other club." Just because they was in Cancun right now didn't mean everything was going to be different from what they were use to right?

"Our means for transportation is here girls!" spoke Dan.

"Yeah so hurry your asses up sluts!" hells Georgie.

"Ugh, I'm starting to really not like her!" states Blair.

"Oh come on, she isn't that bad!" laughing at Blair's face turn into a look of disgust.

"Speak for yourself Serena! But I've always been a rather good judge of character. And that girl is bad news!" grabbing her clutch before getting up.

* * *

><p><strong>'I FINK U FREEKY by DIE ANTWOORD'<strong>

Blair couldn't believe her eyes, yeah she'd been to some clubs but none of them even compared to this place. Between the people, the music, the atmosphere was definitely happening more then any place she had seen before. The dancing was another thing she couldn't take her eyes off of, yeah she had danced, even grinned before but these people looked like they were almost going to have sex out on the dance floor. She finally makes it to their own very VIP section on the 2nd floor, they all ordered drinks and was enjoying the music and the dancing below them.

"Tell me why the fuck were setting around again?" stated Georgie

"Well no one's making you set here Georgie!" speaks Blair, watching the slut roll her eyes.

"Georgie how about you and I head on out to the dance floor?"

"I think that's an excellent idea Carter, See you all later on!" the two exit.

"Serena do you want to dance?" asks Nate

"Yeah sure!" she yells.

"Well Its been nice, but I'm going to find me someone to keep me entertained for the night!" states Chuck.

"I guess that leave's you and me then" finally speaks Dan.

"Yeah" looking in the direction that Chuck had went in.

"So how are you liking the house and everyone so far"

"Its okay, aside from a couple of people I guess everyone is okay!" everyone was okay, the place was fine, but she couldn't stand Georgina, and there was something about Carter that she didn't quit like either, Chuck she was still up in the air about him. Even though she had avoided him as much as possible this week. "What about you? How are you liking things so far?"

"Love the house, the people are pretty cool." except for a few but he wasn't telling her.

"Yeah" it was then she noticed the longing look in his eyes while he starred at Serena and Nate dancing. "You know green doesn't look very good on you right at this moment!" she starts to laugh.

"Huh?" detaching his eyes from the blonde then turning them to the brunette. "My shirts blue and so are my jeans, I'm not wearing any green right now."

"I wasn't referring to your clothes Dan!" laughing even more at him "I wonder what Vanessa would think if she knew you was ogling after Serena right now!" she smirk when his eyes grew large.

"I..I wasn't looking at her!" who the hell was this girl, and how did she even know that?

"Sure you wasn't" she crossed her arms, before leaning forward towards him "You may be able to fool the others but you'll never be able to fool me!" raising her eyebrows at him, as if she was challenging him.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to stay out of other peoples business?" he laughs slightly, how in the hell was this tiny girl making him so nervous at the moment.

"Well I make it a means to know everyone's business, always have!" it was true, all through her life she always paid attention to things and those around her.

"Ahem" he clears his throat "And why exactly is that?" she was clearly someone he didn't want to get on his bad side that's for sure!

"Because no matter if their your best friend or your worst enemy, they will hurt you one day. To the point that it will possibly come close to destroying you! I would rather know that I was prepared for the moment when it does come. At least then I will have enough ammo to fire back if need be, preparing myself now for any kind of out come their might be in the near future. Nobody screws me over without something being said or happening to them afterwards!"

"Okay.." Yep definitely didn't want to be on her bad side!

* * *

><p><strong>Maroon 5 ft Rihanna - If I Never See Your Face Again (Paul Oakenfold Club Mix)<strong>

"Well aren't you two going to dance?" asks Serena once she returns to the table.

"Where's Nate?"

"I don't know he and some girl started dancing shortly after the music switched."

"Well I'm sure Dan would love to dance with you" turning to look at Dan "Wouldn't you Dan?"

"Uh.. yea.. yeah." he gets up finally after stuttering like a fool.

"Great, lets go then!" grabbing his hand leading him out to the floor.

Finally some time alone to myself, thought Blair. This place, this music it was all starting to make her feel a bit loopy or that could be the shots they'd done before coming here mixed with the two drinks she had already downed.

"Are you gonna Dance?" yells out Chuck over the music, he'd seen her setting alone.

"I don't know if I want to" she answers back.

"Oh come on Blair!" he steps closer to her at that moment "Blair!" he slurs out "It will be fun, besides I thought I was suppose to be dizzy by now anyways!" he laughs.

"Come again?" she laughs at his antics, he was seeming extra silly tonight.

"From all those circles you supposedly can dance around me!" he laughed out loud "I mean that is what you told me was it not?"

"I suppose your right yes I did tell you that" remembering when they'd first met.

"Well okay then, lets go show all these armatures how to dance then!" sticking out his hand for her to grab on.

"Lets!" grasping his finally, before she knows it Chuck and her are out on the dance floor.

**Kiesza - Hideaway**

Once their out on the floor Blair instantly feels self conscious of what she is doing, never in her life had she'd been overly nervous when it came to a guy. But when she was around Chuck all she could feel was her stomach doing summersaults and her palms becoming sweaty her hands shaky. It was then she felt him pull her into him holding her tight. As they moved to the music, she couldn't help but feel like she was on cloud nine. Just the feeling of his hands on and around her, her back side pressed against his member that was only growing harder with each thrust of their bodies moving in sync together. The music, the alcohol, the atmosphere all taking into play at her experience at this moment.

Feeling her tiny body against his, was definitely testing his urgency to take her right there that moment. She seemed to fit him perfectly, like her body was made for him in some ways. Granted he'd always been a privileged boy growing up and it only continued to follower him into his early adulthood. He'd had loads or beautiful women, exotic women even. But none of them compared to her, the way she looked the way she fit him, the way she made him feel at times. This girl was proving to be more rare then expected. Blair was the only one to ever make his resolve crumble.

The lyrics in this song were proving to be more true then she'd initially thought. Was Chuck that for her? Was he her hideaway, her dreams suddenly coming forth into a reality, a alternate universe she had only wanted to experience? Into an escape of something she wasn't sure was right or wrong, but knowing the effect that this guy was having over her was proving to be harder then she thought. The build up when she was around him was unreal, it was like a storm before it fully came in to full force, but with those storms they also wreck havoc on anything and everyone around them too, would that be the story of her and Chuck?

"Oh my gosh that was great!" Blair states.

"Yes it definitely was!" Chuck yells, he didn't want this to end with her not now! "Do you want a round two?" turning her around taking her hands in his. Her big doe eyes instantly drawing him in to a world he wasn't quit sure existed.

"Definitely!" she smiles up at him, who was this boy, and how was he making her feel so much so fast and all at once.

**Clean Bandit - Come Over ft. Stylo G [Official Video]**

The second song begins out more slowly then builds up faster, it was a bit different then the first song they'd dance too. But the both of them moved together easily, Chuck would spin her out then bring her back in before dipping her back, which caused a smile to grace her face even more. Spinning around and around with her in his arms everything else's seemed to blare in comparison to the amazing girl in front of him. Her smile, only served to make him grin even more. They laughed while he spun her around her back grinding with his front his arms swung across her shoulders this time holding her tight to him. Her head turned smiling at him like he was the only guy in the world and her the only women for him.

* * *

><p>"Aw look how fucking adorable them two look" Georgie said, while rolling her eyes.<p>

"They do look adorable together right now" Serena stated, she'd been setting back at the table when Georgie and Carter came back. Watching the smiles on her roomies face only served to make her grin too. There was so much attraction and heat between the pair on the floor that moment.

"Yeah give me a fucking break Serena! Snow White clearly doesn't know what she's gotten herself into when it comes to Bad Boy Bass" watching them both only laughing out on the dance floor, it made her sick even more. It wasn't that she had a soft spot for the bad boy but she hated coming in last to anyone! And right now Blair was only serving to be a problem for her.

"No really... Look you can clearly see they have Chemistry!" it was true she'd noticed it the first night in the house. The truth or dare game was intense and heated that kiss the both of them shared was electric, she was certain everyone noticed the energy that both of them shared.

"Yeah..Yeah.." watching Blair's smiling face again, yeah it was time to do something about that! "Well its been nice and all.. But watch me squash this shit wont you!" smirking evilly at Serena.

"Wait Georgie" Serena tried to grab her arm but, the girl quickly slid right though "Georgie No!" she yelled, good god maybe Blair was right, when she said she didn't like her. Either way whatever Georgie had planned surely wouldn't be good! She continued to watch the girl slither a way through the crowd over to Blair and Chuck. "Yep definitely not good!"

* * *

><p><strong>Die Antwoord - Evil Boy (Explicit Version)<strong>

_Yooo evil boy! Why is your incanca (penis) so big?All the better to love you with! No glove no love! If you don't believe me Take your dirty hands off my umthondo wisizwe! (penis of the nation, pun on this)._

Georgina slowly moves her way in between Chuck and Blair, swaying her hips back and forth in the nice provocative way she'd always done. Finally facing Chuck she being to move him slightly back, gradually pushing him further and further away from Blair. She could tell they'd both had a good bit to drink that night. Which only seemed to work in her favor Chuck was in a world of not caring at that moment. She turned to smirk at Blair who was standing there clearly pissed off at what had just happened. Finally she turns back around facing Chuck and begins grinding on him, basically letting Blair know he was hers at that moment, plus she'd won this battle anyways!

* * *

><p>Blair couldn't believe what that slut was doing at the moment, she quickly stormed off the dance floor and made her way back up to the private booth where Serena was setting.<p>

"I cant believe that slut!" taking a seat. "Did you just see her do that shit!" turning to face Serena.

"Yeah I seen her, but hey I'm sure it was nothing you know how she can be" smiling at Blair

"That's exactly my problem with her! I know exactly how her type can be!" crossing her arms, starring down at Chuck and Georgina grinding on each other.

"Hey" putting her arm on Blair's shoulder "Don't worry about her, and don't worry about Chuck either, besides I thought you couldn't stand him anyways!"

"I..I cant stand him" but if that were true, why was she so mad at that moment?

"Well see problems solved, in a lot of ways Georgina helped you out then"

"No, I don't take that as helping me out at all! Whether if I like a boy or not, you don't just throw yourself at them while their being my entertainment for the time being!" shaking her head as she continues to watch them dance, did she like Chuck more then she'd initially thought?

Serena didn't want to admit it but clearly she'd overlooked the clear connection that Chuck and Blair shared. The cascading arguments, the heated looks. It was clear that they loved to hate one another but all this build up could only escalate to something bad too. She just hoped she wouldn't be in the way or the cross fire when they did erupt!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking a couple weeks to get this next Chapter out, I promise that the next one will be posted in a much quicker time then this last one. Also it will be much more longer too. Its been a super busy week for me to say the least but with Halloween out of the way and everything, hopefully it will be easier to update. I am working on Chapter 4 right now, so it should be out soon. This was just a build up chapter for some animosity to come in the next chapter. Clearly you can already tell who is starting some drama between the two of them right now, and you can expect a lot of that to come in the next couple of chapters too. But please review and thanks to those who have reviewed already, and those who are following this story! :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who's following my story, I'm now up to 16 followers so that's great! As I promised this chapter would be much more longer. Also I'm going to focus much more on Chuck and Blair interaction in this Chapter also. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Also wanted to add, I don't own Gossip Girl nor their Characters, but I do own this story! I only wished I owned the overly sexy Ed Westwick (CB)! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The is a true story" says Dan <strong>_

_**"Of 7 Strangers" says Serena & Nate**_

_**"Picked to live in a house" says Georgina **_

_**"To work together" says Carter**_

_**"Have fun together" Yells Chuck & Nate**_

_**"To have their lives taped" Yells Serena & Dan**_

_**"To find out what happens" says Carter & Georgina**_

_**"When people stop being polite" Yells Blair**_

_**"And start getting Real!" Yells Chuck**_

_**"The Real World" Yells Chuck and Blair**_

_**"Cancun!" Yells Everyone!**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

* * *

><p>"Hey will you pass me the salt" Chuck states while they are all gathered around the table eating. "Hello earth to Blair, come in Blair!" he states again after she ignores him.<p>

"What!" she turns towards him automatically.

"The salt, can you pass it" he motions with his hand, instantly he see's her roll her eyes.

"Here" she all but practically throws it his way, watching the salt spill out through the air until finally he catches it.

"Why don't you throw it a bit more harder next time wont ya!" shaking his head at her.

"I'll remember that for next time!" she smirks at him.

Finally after they all get done eating its, Blair and Chucks turn to wash the dishes and dry them. It had been three days sense the whole club incident, Blair had taken to ignoring Chuck when she could. But living with him made it harder and harder to do, so what time she did have to interact with him she was nothing but a raging bitch towards him and him being Chuck was nothing but an asshole to her. So there the both of them stood, Blair washing and Chuck Drying and putting away.

"Chuck, can you hurry it up already, I'm pretty sure that everything doesn't have to be perfect over there!" she turns around and see's him taking his time organizing each piece of the dishes they'd just done.

"All well excuse me, I thought that perfection would please little miss I'm better then everybody else!" he turns to look at her.

"Please" snarling back at him "I'm pretty sure that's you that your talking about. Your the one who thinks your better then everyone Chuck, not me!"

"Is that so!" he comes walking back to her side. Instantly he see's her turn around and begin washing again. "I swear, I don't know what the fuck I've done to piss you off but I think its about time you get the fuck over it! I mean why are you such a bitch to me! What did I do?" he's about to just walk away when she doesn't answer right off the bat but suddenly she begins to speak.

"Nothing.." she turns her face and looks up at him "Its nothing, alright!" what was she suppose to say, 'I'm pissed at you for ditching me the other night, for that whore'?

"Well it sure in the hell don't feel like fucking nothing, Blair you've been a raging bitch towards me for 3 days now!" suddenly it dawned on him, granted before the club they'd had their fair share of arguments but stay rather at ease with one another but after the club that night that next day it was like pure hell living with her.

"Maybe if you wasn't such an Asshole all the time, then I wouldn't have to be a Bitch then!" smirking up at him.

"Now Blair that's not necessarily true now is it?" rivaling her smirk with his own "I mean its like ever sense the night at the club, all you've done is constantly run your mouth at me!" watching her eyes fall he knew it that it had to be something that had happened that night, its just he couldn't remember exactly what he did. "It is isn't! Your pissed at me for something I may have or may not have done at the Club!"

"Its nothing Chuck, really!" turning her head back frontwards to avoid his calculating stare. "Just end it okay!"

"No I'm not going to end it, I want to know what I did that pissed little miss snow white off so.." instantly he see's her turn back to him and feels her hands shove him with force away from him.

"Don't you fucking call me Snow White Chuck!" glaring at him, how dare him use that name! The only one who ever called her that was the slut her herself.

"What the hell Blair!" he yells at her, she may have been small but she definitely packed a punch when she wanted too. He then begins to walk back towards her.

"Just stay away from me Chuck!" she yells once more

"Stay away! Your the one who thinks its okay to just shove people around, but guess what snow white its not!" he snarls back at her, using the same name that got him shoved the first time.

"Don't fucking call me SHOW WHITE! I don't like it when that Slut calls me that and I sure in the hell don't want to here it from you!" she begins to shake her head at him while her fingers start to curl into fist.

"Your seriously getting pissed off at that stupid fucking name Blair!" he laughs slightly, but then pictures start to replay back in his mind. Him and Blair dancing her smiling, him laughing at the club. Suddenly Georgina comes into play, she's dancing in between them and then suddenly his hands aren't on Blair anymore nope their on Georgie and Blair's nowhere to be found. It finally dawns on him what it is that could possibly have Blair pissed off.

"Well, I don't like it Chuck!" she states, after he'd been quiet for a couple of minutes.

"I know why your pissed Blair." he walks slowly back towards her "But what I don't understand is why your pissed off in the first place?"

"What the hell are you talking about Chuck!" she crosses her arms almost like a barrier between her and Chuck as he walks closer.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about!" he smirks before finally coming up super close to her.

"Sorry but I don't!" she states, obviously being in denial at that moment would only make things worse.

"Blair cut the shit, your pissed off because you and I were dance at the club and then all of a sudden I started dancing with Georgie, am I correct?" he turns his head slightly.

"Wha.. what that's just absurd, not everyone wants you Chuck!" she looks up at him, in an almost challenging way.

"I didn't say everyone did!" he cant help but smile at the petite little fire cracker next to him, she had spunk that was for sure! "But not everyone is you Blair!"

"Fine Damn!" she knew, denying it any longer would only make her look worse. "I was pissed off okay, but not for the reasons you think!"

"Whatever Blair!" he rolls his eyes "Then please, tell me why I've had to endure 3 days of the wrath of Blair then!"

"Because I don't like being screwed over Chuck! I was dancing with you first, and then here comes Georgie and your suddenly just all over her, that I suddenly seem to be the farthest thing from your mind after that! I don't like being ditched that's all!" turning away from him at that moment.

"Blair its not even like that, I mean we were just dancing. You and I were just dancing for fuck sakes, having a good time! I mean theirs enough Chuck to go around for everyone!" being his usual bad boy self.

"God, please would you just leave me alone!" shaking her head "I can finish all these on my own okay!"

"Blair.. Blair would you turn around here and look at me please!" its then he see's her turn and instantly see's the water gathering in her eyes. He turns quickly because for some odd reason seeing her like that makes something in him hurt. He'd hurt her obviously. "Look I... I don't know what to tell you, I mean you know how I am, who I am, and to be honest I think your taking out months of frustration from what you Ex did to you on me!"

"I swear your fucking unbelievable!" putting her hand up to her head.

"No I'm being practical, because its pretty obvious that your taking his cheating on you, out on me! But I'm not him Blair, I didn't cheat on you with Georgie." watching her eyes burn with anger at that moment only seemed to drive him along more. He didn't want to hurt her, but it was clear she'd been hurt before and he was tired of dealing with it! "I mean I don't even know why I'm having to explain myself, were not together! I'm not your boyfriend, your not my girlfriend! So you have not keeps on me Blair, I can dance, talk, see, fuck whoever I want!"

"I never fucking said that did I! Damn Chuck, I..I know your not him!" looking down before turning her eyes back up to him. "And to be honest I'd have to be fucking crazy to ever think you'd be good boyfriend material anyways. You've clearly stated all along that you don't do relationships so I'm not that stupid to think you would ever want that with me! So please just shut the hell up about this whole thing with me wanting you and thinking I own you bullshit scenario you got going on in your head! Because its not true!" but then again why was she so fired up and heated right now, gosh she had thought that. After dancing with him she'd let her guard down like a fool, and it almost cost her, her heart!

"Well great! I'm glad your now in an understanding that I don't belong to fucking nobody! Because I didn't come here to deal with some overly possessive girl who thinks she can just put some type of claim on me, Chuck Bass doesn't belong to anyone but himself!" for some reason after what she'd said, it hurt him and he didn't even know why, so now he was doing what he always did, he came back and fired at her.

"Great!" turning away from him "And just so you know, people might actually take your more seriously if you'd stop referring to yourself in a third party matter!"

"Whatever Blair! Its pretty obvious you got this whole dishes thing all yourself, I'm going to head back to my room and get ready. Carter and Georgie invited me to come out tonight with then, not that I needed to tell you that or anything! Its about time that I catch up on some fun around here! Maybe if you wasn't such a buzz kill all the time then you'd actually be invited too!" he turns to walk away, missing the slump in her shoulders.

"Well have fun! Hopefully you 3 don't catch something else if you know what I mean!" she laughs to herself but continues what she's doing, anything to get their argument off her mind. Him going out tonight to do God knows what and that slut tagging along in the process also. Why was she so mad, was what Chuck said true? Did she really want him more then she'd initially thought?

* * *

><p>"Hey what are you doing in here all alone" Serena states, as she walks into the kitchen. She watches Blair struggling to reach the cabinets. "Here let me help you!" she instantly grabs the plates in her hands and puts them up on the shelf.<p>

"Thanks Serena!" she smiles at her, she was finally done washing and drying but putting them away was becoming difficult because of her size.

"No problem" she instantly takes a seat at the bar "So where's Chuck? I mean wasn't it his duty to be helping you out."

"Uh yeah.. but him Carter & Georgie had plans to go out tonight. So I think he needed to get dressed for that." taking a seat next to Serena.

"Oh yeah I forgot!" she'd remembered Georgie had invited her earlier, being the party girl she'd automatically replied with a yes.

"Yeah.." turning to look at Serena it was then she'd realized that she too was dressed to go out. "You look nice! Where are you going to" instantly being interrupted.

"Alright bitch are you ready to go?" Georgie yells as she walks into the living room that's opened with the kitchen. "Were all ready to go now." she smiles at the blonde.

"Uh yeah" she instantly turns to look at Blair once more before getting up. "Who all's coming anyways?" watching as Carter and Chuck enter into the living room.

"Oh well I invited you, and Carter invited Dan to come along. Chuck invited Nate as well." Georgina stated, before watching Nate & Dan walk into the room also. "Well it looks like everyone's here, so are you ready to go?"

"I.." noting that nobody had invited Blair to even come along. Instantly feeling torn on what to do, she wanted to go out and party that night, but wasn't quit sure now about leaving Blair all alone.

"Go on S" Blair states, she then smiles at the blonde. She didn't need anyone's pity! "I'm probably going to just relax and read a book anyways, the quit will be nice for a while!" she smile again.

"Okay, well have fun reading" Serena says, still not sure if this was the right thing to do. She walks back over to the group who is all dressed to the nines to go out.

"Wait, aren't you coming out Blair?" Nate states once he see's Blair follow Serena out into the living room. He quickly notes she's currently sporting a dark red tank top, with a pair of silk black pajama pants, her hair planted on top of her head in a messy yet elegant bun. She looked super cute but wasn't dressed to go out.

"Nah, I'm probably going to just lay around here tonight" she states while taking a seat on the rounded couch. "Probably read some!" she grabs for her book she'd been reading on for a couple of days. Instantly grabbing for her glasses and placing them on her face. She'd always used them to read with.

"Oh come on, we can wait on you to get ready" he saw her glasses on her face and couldn't help but smile, she looked way to adorable. "And when did you start wearing glasses?

"I've always had them Nate!" laughing at his expression "And really, I'm just going to chill out here for the night, but you all have fun tonight!" she states while she see's Chucks on her intently, and for some reason the way he's looking at her makes her feel even more odd then she'd felt those days before that night at the club even while they'd dance.

"Okay, if you say so. Have fun with your book then!" he smiles before hugging her good bye. He was always a hugger.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out with us?" Serena asks one more time.

"S I'm positive" she states after the blonde grabs her into a hug.

"Can we please just fucking go already" Carter yells

"Yes for real! Snow White has already stated a million times that she doesn't wish to come with us tonight!" rolling her eyes.

"Georgie cool it!" Chuck finally speaks up "Blair we can wait if you want to hurry and get dressed its no big deal really!" he states, it just didn't feel right her being left all alone tonight, while all of them went out.

"Chuck, I'll be fine! Beside, I.. I wouldn't want to be nobodies buzz kill now would I?" she finally glances back up into his eyes, instantly she see's the sting and realization of his words spoken to her earlier. She then turns to take her seat back on the big circular couch.

"Blair I.. I didn't.." As soon as the words left her mouth he instantly knew what she was referring to. Their argument earlier, the words he'd said to her had been harsh but he didn't mean it. He was just mad at the time. He see's her small form setting on the couch and cant help but think she looks even more smaller then usual all alone.

"Chuck, Its fine!" she raises her head back up to look at him. "You guys go and have a good time!" motioning to the pack of them again.

"I can stay if you want me too, I'm sure we can find something to get into." Chuck instantly throws back out there. Leaving Blair all by herself was proving to be harder then he'd thought.

"I said I would be fine Chuck!" smiling up at him "Thanks for offering but your not my babysitter, or my keeper so please go out tonight and have fun! You kinda deserve it after the way I treated you this week anyways." she shakes her head at him, after thinking on it she had been a bitch to him and she still didn't know why she'd been so mean.

"Yeah I know that but" seeing her smiling face and hearing her words only seemed to make him feel worse for what all he'd said to her.

"Chuck that's enough! Go and have fun for fuck sakes!" laughing at him.

"Yeah come on Chuck, your not going soft on me now are you?" Carter states

"What" he turns to Carter not even realizing that he'd basically been pleading with Blair to come with everyone else around. Knowing instantly that he had to keep up with his image he quickly put the thoughts of Blair into the back of head. "Fuck no I'm not getting soft, I just wanted to make sure that Little Miss Princess wasn't missing out on anything that's all." he states, noticing his words had came bout meaner then he'd entitled them too.

"Okay then, lets be on our way then yeah?" Carter states once more.

"Lead the way" Chuck motions for them to leave finally.

* * *

><p><em>7-14-14<em>

_12:55 a.m._

_A look inside my thoughts._

_'The worst thing in the world isn't being alone, its being surrounded by people who make you feel like your alone!' -Blair Waldorf_

_These thoughts are for my eyes and ears only. My thoughts are sacred to me!_

_The deeper I think, the deeper I seem to sink. Why does life have to be so hard, why does love have to be so complicated? _

_I know I have trust issues that's quit clear, but I cant help that its what I feel. Years of being alone had did me in, constantly being ignored by both parents!_

_All of it has made me scared to get close, yet at the same time I hate being alone! You'd think that by now I would be use it but I'm not. It sucks not being wanted!_

_Sometimes I long for that feeling to not feel nothing at all! To become higher and higher to take full control of my thoughts, my emotions, it would be great._

_But even then, reality sets in and I begin to sink! You cant drown your demons, because they know how to swim. Slowly one by one you become consumed again._

_Sincerely Yours Blair Waldorf._

* * *

><p>The Club had load of beautiful women that night, He'd even tried to dance with a couple of them but never made it through a whole song. His mind kept wondering back to the petite brunette setting at home, seeing the look on her face, replaying his hurtful words back through his head only seemed to drive him insane. Why was he such a jerk all the time, why did he had to be so mean! And what about Blair Waldorf seemed to draw him in so much that he just lost all grasp with reality, She, this feeling wasn't what he was suppose to want! He was Chuck Bass, he never got interested in a women other then using her for sex! Granted he wanted that from her but he also enjoyed her company too. She was beginning to be that thing that Chuck knew was missing and had been missing in his life for along time. He'd lost his mother at a young age, and his father never really had much to do with him. So he wasn't use to being wanted in those kind of ways but yet when he looked into her eyes he could see something he'd never seen before. Yeah girls had wanted him before or rather his money to be honest, but the look that Blair gave him was far from that, it was almost as if she wanted him but yet wanted to get to know him too. Wanted to understand him, actually get to know the real Chuck Bass not the bad boy front he built up so nobody could hurt him.<p>

"Hey Serena!" he yells at her "I think I'm going to head back to the house, I'm just tired so I'm going to head on back!"

"Okay, be careful! I'll let the rest of them know too."

"Later!" he yells once more before glancing down at his watch, it read 2:22 p.m.

Running out the building he quickly catches a cab back home.

* * *

><p>Walking into the condo he instantly notes all the lights off, its then he see's the light from the fishing tank is the only thing lit up. He walks into the living room and see's Blair sleeping curled up into a ball on the rounded couch. She looks to small like that and he quickly walks over to her. He's about to wake her but that's when he see's a journal with the initials BW engraved on the front. He picks it up from the floor and begins flipping through it where it lands on her last entry which happens to be dated for today. He begins to read her words and feels bad for not only looking at something that was clearly private to her but also for the way she'd obviously felt but reading her words seemed to match his own life in some ways. He instantly puts the book down where it was before, he begins to shake her slightly when he hears her moan he begins to grin.<p>

"Blair..Blair.." he whispers into her ear.

"Not now Dad, 10 more minutes please!" she sleepily states. "mm..." she moans once more.

"I like it a bit louder Blair! And I might not be your daddy but If you want to get freaky I'm sure I can oblige you!" he begins to laugh once he see's her eyes open suddenly.

"Chuck.." she groans out while rubbing her eyes "What time is it?" she ask, not really towards him but more or less just wondering.

"Its 3 in the morning actually" he answers her after glancing down at his watch.

"Ugh... I must have dozed off after I.." instantly she begins to look around for her book and finds it where she'd left it, grabbing it she instantly feels relieved that Chuck did wake her. It would be humiliating if Georgie got a hold of it! "What are you doing already back from the club? You guys only left around 11ish and normally you all don't come rolling in until 6 in the morning or sometimes later even." looking up at him. noting him still down on his knees next to the couch.

"Oh it was kinda dull tonight that's all" leave it at that, what was he suppose to say I missed you being there? I couldn't think straight? All those other girls just didn't seem to interest me like you? Yeah that was social suicide for sure!

"Oh.." she beings to cough slightly, she'd had a head cold for a couple of days now and it didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon.

"Are you alright, do you need me to get you something?" he ask

"Its this head cold I've had the past two days, I don't why it wont pass but can you go get me some Tylenol please!" looking over to him.

"Yeah" he raises up "Be right back" after he finally returns back to her and give her the pills and glass of water he cant help but still feel bad for the way he'd treated her earlier, even making her finish the dishes all by herself was wrong too, Serena had even gave him a mouth full about Blair practically having to climb just to put the dishes away. "Hey I just want you to know that I owe you big time for earlier!" he'd leave it at that, he wasn't one to say sorry so hopefully this would make up for that.

"Owe me for what?" Blair states before finally knocking her head back and swallowing the pills with some water.

"For earlier, you know for leaving you to finish up the dishes and all" he watches her eyes wince from the clear pain she must had been feeling.

"All, don't even worry about it. Consider it as my apology for being such a bitch to you the past few days!" she looks over at him before trying to raise up from the couch still clutching her journal tightly against her side.

"Blair.. listen I was mad earlier and I.."

"Chuck can we do this another time, I feel super dizzy right now!" holding her head, the room instantly feeling like it was spinning.

"Yeah sure!" he instantly see's her holding her head and her legs becoming shaky "Are you okay? Your not going to pass out on me are you?"

"No or at least I hope not!" she states before finally pulling her face up to look at him "Chuck I don't feel so good, I feel really dizzy at the moment. I need to just get to my room and go to bed to be honest. I.. I hate cutting this conversation short but I'm afraid if I don't get some rest that its only going to get worse.

"No... yeah I understand!" he quickly pulls her to him wrapping one arm around her petite shoulders. "Here let me help you"

"Chuck you don't have too do that" looking over at him.

"I want to" he smiles at her "Has anyone ever carried you to bed?" he starts laughing when he see's her smile slightly.

"Yes, when I was 8. My dad would occasionally carry me to bed not all the time but sometimes." smiling at the memory.

"Well I'm not your dad, and your certainly not 8 anymore but this should be fun" instantly he swoops his arms down picking her up bridal style. Hearing her giggle slightly which only serves to make him grin.

"Bass please don't drop me!" she states while he beings to walk them up the steps.

"Please, I don't know if you know this or not Waldorf but you weigh probably 100lbs give or take few. I could probably toss you around a little bit of everywhere." he laughs as she rolls her eyes up at him.

"Yeah.. yeah muscle man!"

"I think you have me mistaken for Nate!" he smirks down at her.

"That's true!" she grins "Do you think Nate take steroids" she whispers to him.

"I don't know, I guess its possible." he whispers back for some reason.

"I think he does, I mean his body looks pretty big compared to his head, usually that's a sign you know!"

"Which head are we talking about here exactly?" he whispers again while they continue down the hall

"The one with you know eyes, and mouth, nose on it even!" she laughs softly into his chest. "But all I'm saying is he looks pretty ripped and I think that he might do them." she continues to whisper again.

"Why are we whispering" he finally makes it into her room, pulls her covers down on her bed and gradually places her down on the bed.

"I don't know, I mean its not like anyone is even here." she begins to laugh slightly and he joins in too. "Owe.." she brings her hand up to her head, laughing had caused her more tension then she'd liked.

"Are you okay, do you need anything else?" he stopped laughing once he'd seen she was in pain once more.

"No I should be fine, I just need some rest obviously!" smiling at him.

"I could stay in here tonight, sleep with you even if you need me too." he fidgeted with his pants pockets.

"Chuck.. I.. I don't think.."

"I didn't mean it like that, I promise you on your side, and I on the other! If you wake up or need anything tonight then I'll be right there for you to wake and ask. If your as dizzy as you say then you don't need to try to walk without someone helping you! That's seriously all I meant by saying I can stay the night and sleep in your bed."

"Uh.. Yeah sure I guess" she smiles at him once more. It was weird him acting so nice at the moment. This was Chuck frigging Bass for crying out loud!

"Okay" he smiles back before walking over to the other side of the bed, he quickly removes his pants and unbuttons his shirt before tossing it to the floor with his forgotten pants. He finally stands there in his briefs and dark blue t-shirt. Quickly he climbs into the bed next to her before pulling the cover up and over the both of them. "Blair if you need anything tonight to hesitate to wake me okay!" he quickly states before reaching over and turning off the lamp. The room quickly becomes engulfed with darkness.

"I will" she states, feeling Chuck's body heat from under that covers, it had been way to long sense she'd shared a bed with someone. She turns slowly to look at him at that moment. Watching his face relaxed and his eyes shut. "Chuck" she says, instantly his eyes flutter open to look at her.

"Uh huh" he answers back, he cant help but think she is the most gorgeous girl in the world right now even if she was sick. And her eyes were red and tired looking, her hair a mess and her lips and nose slightly swollen and red looking.

"Thanks, for carrying me to bed, staying with me tonight and just being here!" he smiles once again before turning back around, but when doing so she instantly gravitates her body closer to his.

"No problem Blair, I hope you'd do the same if I need it!" he notes her body is much closer to his now.

"Hmm... I don't know, I always heard that when guys get sick they become even bigger babies then a women or a child!" she laughs lightly.

"Oh really? Well I guess we'll just see about that then wont we?"

"I guess so!" she adjusts herself a bit better "Goodnight Bass, sweet dreams!" she states before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Blair, and sweet dreams for sure!" he smiles before shutting his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to have more Chuck and Blair interaction in this I felt that I was lacking some on that in the previous chapters but I was also wanted to build up some characters personalities too. Because this story is definitely CHAIR all the way as my main pairing but also other pairings will come into play too. But there will also be more drama to come too. But I love that people seemed to find this story interesting enough to follow it. I would also greatly appreciate some reviews too, just to let me know how I'm doing and possibly what you'd even like to see in the next few chapter to come. What you'd like to see play out even, I promise to take all your thoughts into consideration. If it seems to fit the story or the flow at that time I will incorporate it in the best of my abilities. There isn't many of us Gossip Girl, writersreaders left I do realize that, but lets try our best to keep them alive! Chair all the way! :) I promise to get another chapter out as soon as possible. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I love the feedback from all of you, on the behalf of you all who want me to incorporate some Serena relationship into the story, I do have plans on doing that. But I also want you to know that this story is mostly CHAIR, I just seem to write them better then any other GG characters for some reason. But I promise I will definitely try to feature them more! Also I wanted to thank whoever it was the suggested putting in the 'Phone Conversations' in here that's a wonderful idea and I fully intend on using that! Also some one and one talks between the cast mates about the other guys/girls. I wish I knew who you was so I could send you a pm and thank you properly but where it says your a guest I cant. But again thank you for suggesting that! Also thanks again to everyone who is following this story too! Well as I promised here we go, Chapter 5 hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG nor the character, I do own this story, and I only wished I owned Ed Westwick (our sexy Chuck Bass)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The is a true story" says Dan <strong>_

_**"Of 7 Strangers" says Serena & Nate**_

_**"Picked to live in a house" says Georgina **_

_**"To work together" says Carter**_

_**"Have fun together" Yells Chuck & Nate**_

_**"To have their lives taped" Yells Serena & Dan**_

_**"To find out what happens" says Carter & Georgina**_

_**"When people stop being polite" Yells Blair**_

_**"And start getting Real!" Yells Chuck**_

_**"The Real World" Yells Chuck and Blair**_

_**"Cancun!" Yells Everyone!**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

* * *

><p>Waking up that morning, Chuck quickly felt a warmness he wasn't use too. He then realized his arms were wrapped around a petite brunette, he then seen who exactly that brunette was. He jolted up into a setting position, sense when did he cuddle with women for gods sakes!<p>

"Blair" he whispered almost to himself.

"Dorota.. please 10 more minutes!" Blair sleepily moans out in her sleep.

"Dorota's not here!" Chuck remarks in a teasing tone. "Only the glorious Chuck is!" he chuckles to himself, trying to make the best of the situation.

"Wha.." her eyes flutter open at that moment. "Ch..Chuck, what are you doing in my bed?" she'd had her fair share of some cough medicine last night after they'd left the house so even she was still feeling drowsy. Did they sleep together? Oh my god how could she be so stupid!

"Relax princess!" he noted the panic on her face, it was pretty comical yet cute too, gosh what in the hell was he thinking?

"Relax.. relax?" she jolts to set up "How in the world did you end up in my room, my bed of all places Chuck? The last time I checked you went to the club with the rest of the gang"

"I know.. and I did, but after a couple hours I started to get a headache so I came home early. Found you knocked out on the couch, when you finally came too you were really sick and weak so weak that I had to carry you up here to your room. And well that's why I'm here now!"

"Oh my gosh, did.. did we do anything last night, please... oh god please don't tell me we did!" holding her hand up to her head.

"Oh yes we made hot hate sex all night long!" he sarcastically said while rolling his eyes. It was then he noticed her becoming impatient. But she kinda made him mad, so what if they did. Would it really be that bad?

"Chuck I'm being serious here!" Blair states.

"No to answer your question, we didn't do anything!" not that he didn't want too, Blair was one of those rare beauties that you only see once in a while.

"Oh thank god!" she simply says with a sigh.

"Yeah it must be a relief for you to know that you didn't sleep with me, the womanizing asshole huh?" Chuck states before removing the cover and standing up next to the bed.

"Chuck.. I.. I didn't" but she is quickly interrupted by him.

"Yeah sure you did! Listen I'm going to head to my room alright, I'm sure if you need anything then you can ask Serena or Georgie for it, considering they are now here. You don't really need me anymore." he states before turning to leave, not even glancing back at Blair as he began to walk away.

"Chuck" she states his name as he still walks away. She looks down at the empty spot that his body laid at "Thanks for last night" she states knowing that more then likely he didn't hear her anyways.

* * *

><p>Once he was finally back in his room, laying in his own bed he couldn't help but think about last night. Between coming home early, seeing her small form laid out on the couch. The book, her journal and the entry that he read about her feeling lonely. About all these different things that evidently was going on in her life. He guessed everyone had their own demons that they faced, and fought everyday. He may have been hard and cold to a lot if not most of the people in his life but there was a reason he was! That is what made him who he was, and even though he felt for Blair, he knew he needed to watch himself around her too. Because being around her made him feel things he'd never felt before, he also softened up around her too at times. He knew he had to take a break away from her, if he didn't she would surly see through his insecurities and he didn't need her or anyone for that matter to get that close!<p>

"Hey Chuck, Carter & I are going to go out and grab a bite to eat. You wanting to come?" asked Nate.

"Uh, yeah sure just give me a second to put on something" he got up from his bed, he'd been laying their sleepless ever sense he returned from Blair's room.

"So I didn't see you in here last night when I got home, where exactly were you? I know you let the club early Serena told us." states Nate.

"Oh I uh..." should he tell Nate he was with Blair? "When I got home I just got in the shower and ended up passing out sometime after that in the setting room."

"Really? Georgie said when she got in that you were in Blair's bed with her?" he grinned at Chuck.

"Oh yeah I was for a bit, but then I got up and left" Chuck states while trying to save his own ass.

"So how was she? Was she good in bed, was she everything you thought she'd be?" Nate wanted the details!

"Actually I wouldn't know, because nothing happened!" he couldn't lie, not with Blair being just a couple rooms over. Plus he never had to lie before!

"Wait.. hold up" Nate sticks his hand out into the air "Do you mean to tell me that thee Chuck Bass actually slept with a girl all night without actually sleeping with a girl?" he begins to laugh.

"Yeah that's what I'm saying, she was practically passed out anyways, it wouldn't have been a good lay if you know what I mean! She was too hyped up on cough medicine to do anything!" he states while laughing, he did have to cover his ass!

"Yeah but still yet why would you even be in her bed in the first place Chuck?"

"I don't know okay? I... honestly when I woke up this morning I didn't even know where I was or who it was in the bed with me or how I even got there okay!" Chuck states, he couldn't tell Nate that he was took care of her last night, that he carried her to bed, stayed by her side because she was sick, that was so unlike anything that Chuck himself would ever do!

"Oh so you did stay the whole night with her huh?" he laughed at the lie that Chuck had told earlier about being there for a little bit but then leaving.

"Nate, shut up!" he grins while pulling his shirt on.

* * *

><p>"So how was the Club last night" Blair asks the remaining 3 at the table. which was Serena, Dan, &amp; Georgie.<p>

"It was so much fun B!" Serena states. "You should have been there!"

"Yeah, surprisingly it was a pretty good time" Dan states while looking over a Serena who just smiled at him, he instantly took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh it was okay, but it looks like you had quit the little party here as well." says Georgie.

"I'm not following!" Blair says.

"Well his name begins with a C and ends with a B" Georgie then smirks

"Wait what is she talking about, B did you and Chuck.. you know.." Serena asks with her eyes growing large.

"NO! Chuck and I didn't do that.. or anything for your all's information." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Well why was the Bad Boy Bass in the bed with you this morning when we got in then Snow White?" Georgie asked.

"I..I don't know, I just know I was sick last night and I took all kinds of cold medicine and well we talked a bit when he got in and then he helped me up to my room and we ended up falling asleep, that's all!" she raised her eyebrows challenging them all to even make it into something else!

"Wait up a minute are we talking about the same Chuck right now?" Dan quickly speaks "I mean I don't know if you know this or not but he's not really the generous type Blair! He helped you up to your room? I mean do you hear yourself right now?"

"Yes I do, and that's what I'm telling you happened because it did! I know he's an asshole okay, your not telling me nothing I don't already know. But he did help me up to my room, I don't know if maybe we all judged him too soon, or if it was the alcohol that was in his system that seemed to make him friendlier or what."

"All I'd say he was being extra friend for one thing and one thing only! Are you sure you didn't let him slip you his big.. Co" Georgie state, before being interrupted.

"Georgie that's enough!" Blair speaks "Nothing happened, besides I'm not like that. I don't just have sex with random people or people I barely know for that matter! That's all you honey!" she smirks because it was true!

"There's nothing wrong with having fun and enjoying yourself snow white" Georgie says "Maybe you should try it sometimes, loosen up a bit! You could seriously use it! I promise you that." she rolls her eyes before getting up to leave.

* * *

><p>"So Chuck how was it not sleeping with Waldorf?" states Carter while laughing, they'd done grabbed a bite to eat and was on their way home.<p>

"It was everything I ever dreamed it would be!" he sarcastically states while rolling his eyes, he was beginning to get tired of the constant teasing from him and Nate!

"I'll bet so tell me did you spoon her or did she spoon you?" Carter asks again.

"Carter who's to say Chuck didn't fork her?" Nate laughs

"Alright you two... cut the shit, I was drunk alright! I don't even remember half of what happened last night!" Chuck states, even though he knew it was a lie, he remembered it all!

"Okay.. if you say so man" Nate says.

All three of them finally make it to their condo after exiting the elevator they begin to finally walk back into their home. Chuck see's Blair instantly setting on the round couch with Serena next to her. Its then their eyes meet for a moment, Chuck can feel himself becoming drowned in them so he forces himself to quickly look away at anything but her! He'd already fucked himself by practically cuddling with her and now he was enduring the relentless teasing for it!

"Hey you guys, you can join us if you want!" Serena speaks.

"Yeah sounds great!" smiles Nate, who instantly huddles up next to Serena on the couch.

Chuck and Carter both follow in line and come to a stop before Carters speaks.

"Chuck my man why don't you have a seat next to Waldorf or better yet why don't you two go to her room to finish up what ever was left undone from last night!" he smirks before laughing at the confused look on Blair's face.

"Carter, I told you to stop this shit!" Chuck state before he begins to get pissed.

"What in the hell did we supposedly do last night Chuck?" was he seriously laying on her, they didn't do anything she knew that now. After finally waking up enough she remember last night clearly now. He'd carried her to bed, he stayed with her just in case she needed something he pretty much took care of her. Which made her feel like shit for ever accusing him of doing anything to her, but was he seriously making up lies about last night?

"We didn't do shit!" Chuck angrily replies. "I already told them that nothing happened, in fact I don't even remember how I got in your bed Waldorf!" he states while looking at her. "I mean everyone pretty much knows your a cold fish anyways! Even if we did do anything I'm quit certain you wouldn't know what to do with all of this anyways" He states while raking his hands down his chest before grabbing his cock and smirking.

"Oh yeah baby.. baby" Blair rolls her eyes, why was he being so mean to her all of a sudden? I swear it was like hot and cold with this boy.

"You wish" he smirks "Hell had you not been hyped up on so much cough medicine, you'd probably tried to hop right on this dick!" he laughs, and hears Carter bust out laughing as well as Nate too.

"Yeah your exactly right, because hoping on that dick is exactly what I dream about!" Blair states before getting up from the couch. She could easily embarrass him if she wanted too, he was the one who insisted on carrying her up to the room and putting her to bed. He was the one who insisted on staying with her that night, he took care of her not the other way around!

"Hey whatever makes you sleep better at night" he states again "Let me guess do you recite love quotes to me also while your riding me in those dreams" he knows he should stop but he had to do some serious damage control, he slept with her the whole night and cuddled for heavens sakes and how he was paying the price for not banging her. "Oh Chuck, I can feel you in here" he points to his heart "I carry you baby, I will always carry you in my heart" he hears Carter and Nate still laughing and he chuckles too.

"Yeah Chuck, you know me so well don't you!" trying to get away from him "Except there's only one things wrong with that wonderful picture that you just painted. Its not me who carries you exactly but more or less it is you who carries me!" she states while coming to stand still and looking him in the eyes. Knowing that he got the picture loud and clear she then turns and leaves.

"Damn Chuck that was fucking great, I swear you can get her going like no other" Carter states

"Your an Asshole Chuck!" Serena state before getting up to follow Blair

"Dang man you sure know how to put someone on blast, I thought for sure she was going to burst out in tears at any minute!" Nate says.

"Yeah I know" Chucks says finally, after remembering her fallen face. She could have gotten him good if she wanted too but for some odd reason she didn't retaliate back at him. He did carry her to bed last night, he was the one who insisted on staying with her, he took care of her last night.

* * *

><p><strong>PHONE ROOM<strong>

"I swear I hate him!" Blair all but yelled into the phone.

"He is with out a doubt the most vile, evil, vindictive, asshole ever!" she states again.

"Do what? Hell no! Kate are you insane, Hell would freeze over before I'd ever like him or even date him!"

"I mean he's seriously the most confusing person I've ever encountered, one minute he's nice then the next its back to asshole Chuck!"

"I swear he's so hot and cold. To be honest its driving me flipping crazy!"

"Well besides him theirs this girl named Georgina and ugh.. she is right up there with him if you ask me in fact I don't know she might be worse!"

"Such an attention whore that its not even funny!"

"Yeah well other then that I seem to get along with pretty much everyone else"

"Yeah her names Serena, and she's definitely my favorite in the house. Honestly its like I've known her my entire life"

"I know, I promise! I'll call you sometime next week okay, bye Kate.

* * *

><p>"Well sense were all staying in tonight, why don't we learn a little bit more about each other" states Dan<p>

"What do you suggest we do then Dan" Serena states, this did sound like a good idea.

"How about we do a Talent thing sorta, show off a few things that makes us talented or unique." he says again.

"Oh I love that idea" Serena then claps her hands together before turning to the rest of them.

"Yeah in fact I'll go first" states Nate "I know how to juggle 3 balls at once."

"Oh hell that's impressive, except who's balls have you been playing with Nathaniel. I'm pretty sure the male anatomy consist of two balls!" Chuck jokes.

"Funny Chuck" Nate laughs "But no for real see watch" he grabs three baseballs that Dan hands him and begins to juggle.

"Wow awesome job Natey!" claps Serena.

"Yeah now it my turn if you thought that was interesting watch this" states Carter

Finally after Carter finishes doing his knife trip which was beyond stupid he pretty much almost cut off all his fingers doing it. Dan recited some poetry that he'd written. Serena had applied lip stick with the tube being stuck down in her breast. Georgina had taken one of her legs and bent it above her head.

"Wow can you say she's done that a lot in her lifetime!" states Chuck before everyone starts laughing.

"Shut up... I cant help it I'm so talented that your jealous Bass!"

"Yeah who ever knew that being a slut was a talent theses days?" he rolled his eyes

"Okay then Chuckie lets see what your talent is then?" Georgie states.

"Fine with me" he begins to walk over the piano in the corner. He instantly begins to play it like he's done it all his life.

**John Mayer - Slow Dancing In A Burning Room - Piano Version Jayme Gerin.**

After he finally ends he gets up and walks back over to the group smirking while he gets applause from all of them except Georgina.

"Wow I didn't know you could play that good." states Serena.

"Yeah and here I thought your only talent was matching good colors together" laughs Carter

"Shut up Carter!" he begins to laugh too

"Well Blair that leaves you left what talent do you do?" states Dan

"Well I guess you will see wont you?" she gets up and goes to her room quickly to retrieve her guitar and returns back to them before setting in the chair just opposite of everyone else. And begins to play. She see's everyone's eyes grow large from amazement and it only makes her play and sing harder. But its Chucks eyes trained on her that gets to her the most.

**"Break Free" Ariana Grande ft. Zedd Cover - Hannah Emerson**

Chuck still cant believe what he's hearing, never in a million years did he think Blair was a guitar play plus she had an amazing voice too its had all these perfect breaks and angelic almost tones to it.

"Wow B that was beyond beautiful" Serena states after she finally ends.

"Thanks S" she smiles at her as she gets up from her seat to set her guitar down.

"Yeah damn Blair didn't know you could play guitar or sing" Dan says with Nate nodding his head.

Georgie grows jealous of the attention that Blair is getting at that moment, and it slowly starts to drive her more and more insane.

"It was okay, but I don't see what the big deal is. She can play the guitar so what, everyone knows how to play that!" Georgie finally states.

"Somebody sounds jealous to me" Chuck finally speaks.

"Please of Blair? what's their to be jealous over? Now maybe if she could play something else but I highly doubt that will happen" she begins to laugh before turning to see Blair walk over to the piano Chuck was at just moments ago.

"Blair you know how to play Piano?" Chuck ask her. Before getting up and walking closer to her.

"Yeah, my parents made me take piano from age 5 and one" she stated while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah mine did too." Chuck simply answers her back.

"Well what are you waiting for B, lets here you play piano, I know I want to hear more!" Serena says.

"Yeah lets here what you got Blair" Chuck says while looking at her, him still standing next to the piano.

"Okay here it goes, you all know Say My Name right? by Destiny's Child?" she see's them all grin and a couple laugh and shake their head "Well I know its an older song and its kinda hip-hop too but I have a piano version of it. So here it goes!" she states while smiling a them turning her head back around she catches Chucks gaze watching her intently. She give him a quick smile before beginning to play.

**Say My Name- Destiny's Child (Gabriella Colasuonno Live Cover) **

Once she begins to get to the end she looks up and see's Chucks face in awl watching her and she smiles at him even more and to her surprise she see's him smile back. And suddenly her eyes stayed trained on his almost like she's singing it for him. Finally ending it she gets up from the seat and stands next to him. Its then she hears him whisper through all the claps and applause.

"That was fucking amazing Blair... simply amazing! Damn your good Waldorf!" He smirks at her.

"Yeah I know, your not to bad yourself Bass!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me! I know a lot of you were almost hoping they'd wake up all lovey dovey with one another in the bed but I simply didn't do it for one reason right now, I don't want to rush their relationship just yet, clearly there's a connection between then and even though both of them are clearly in denial I still want to wait a bit more and let them explore things about one another like you seen, Chuck and Blair both know how to play piano, both of their parents made them take it when they were young. They do have some things in common as you see now. I want to build on some of that, some of you sent me pm's requesting a smut scene and I do have plans on putting one in here but again its all about the build up that I need for these characters also. Well I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, I'm not going to lie I have been experiencing some writers block these past couple of times. At times I feel like I've almost gotten in too deep with this story a bit. Its a lot of characters and just things going on and having to write storylines, develop character traits for all my characters. Its definitely been difficult at times. But I do hope you enjoyed this Chapter, I know its probably not as long as the last one. But I promise a longer one next time. Please leave me reviews, feel free to pm me if you need to also! Its you all's feedback that keeps me going! :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**"The is a true story" says Dan **_

_**"Of 7 Strangers" says Serena & Nate**_

_**"Picked to live in a house" says Georgina **_

_**"To work together" says Carter**_

_**"Have fun together" Yells Chuck & Nate**_

_**"To have their lives taped" Yells Serena & Dan**_

_**"To find out what happens" says Carter & Georgina**_

_**"When people stop being polite" Yells Blair**_

_**"And start getting Real!" Yells Chuck**_

_**"The Real World" Yells Chuck and Blair**_

_**"Cancun!" Yells Everyone!**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

* * *

><p>"Waldorf" he states while sticking his head around the edge of her door.<p>

"Yeah" she looks up and see's Chuck standing in her doorway to her room.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go grab something for lunch?" Chuck simply states.

"Uh.. yeah sure why not." Blair grabs for her clutch before finally joining him.

"Great because I'm feeling taco's" he smirks down at her as they leave.

"So how are things going for you at the house so far?" Chuck asks as they are finally seated waiting on their food.

"Things have been interesting to say the least" she laughs lightly at her statement yet she can feel his eyes on her every second.

"Interesting huh?" he smirks and cant help but turn it into a smile. Her laugh was like music to his ears.

"Uh yeah, I mean I don't know if you've noticed it or not but I'm rooming with a cynical bitch whore who always thinks she has to make my life a living hell and don't get me wrong I adore Serena but she is overly perky all the time!" she rolls her eyes and begins to laugh again "I mean someone just cant be that happy all the time!"

"Yeah I know what you mean" he notices the waiter coming with their drinks "I mean I cant stand Carter there's just something about him that I don't even know just yet but he definitely irks me the wrong way!" taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh yeah I know what you mean, he definitely seems like the instigating type for sure!" as she pronounces each word she cant help but stare at Chucks lips around the straw, there is just something about them.

"Then there's Dan... who to be honest is okay I guess. But he's clearly obsessed with Serena, I mean every time I look at him his eyes are always trained on her!" he begins to laugh.

"I know right!" she knew that all along that Dan had it bad for Serena. "I'm glad I wasn't the only one who noticed."

"Yeah I mean I know if he was given the chance that he'd cheat on his girlfriend no doubt about it!" he stated before he seen the light in Blair's eyes go dim. "Blair I.. I didn't mean to bring it..."

"No its fine.." looking down before bringing her eyes back up to his. "Men cheat, what else is new!"

"I don't mean to pry but what exactly happened to you and your ex exactly? I mean if you don't want to talk about it that's fine too." he smile at her. hoping he wasn't overstepping any boundaries although he still wasn't sure where they both stood anyways.

"No your fine.." she sighs before continuing "His name was Marcus and him and I were practically married to say the least" she then seen Chucks eyes grow wide at what she said. "No not like that.. its just well he was from good money and I was brought up in good money too. His parents always knew mine, and I swear if they'd had it there way I'd more then likely be married to him now! From the age of 15 he was all that I knew, my first boyfriend, first kiss, first everything." she watched his expression as he took all that she had said in.

"So what happened then? I mean what went wrong?" It was clear the way they grew up may have been alike somewhat but it was also clearly different too.

"Well he was a year older then me and after his senior year we broke up, well he broke up with me. He said he wanted to I guess experience different things once he was in college, I understood that I really did I mean he had only ever been with me too. We lost touch somewhat for the whole year, it wasn't until my second semester in college that we started talking again. It was like things had never ended but it also felt new and fresh too. We started dating once again and things seemed to be going good. He even proposed to me and I said yes and then all of a sudden he started being distant at times I guess so one night him and I were suppose to go out to have dinner, he called and canceled telling me that something suddenly came up" Blair stated while rolling her eyes "Well some of my girlfriends felt bad for me and decided to take me out to some new club that had recently opened so when we arrived that's when I seen him, he was with this blonde headed girl and she was straddling his lap. I walked up to him and ask him what was going on and the girl then asked me who I was, I told her that I was his fiancée and she pretty much began to laugh at me, and showed me her hand also, which inevitably sported a ring also. She then told me that I must have it all wrong because she was his fiancée and had been for a year."

"Damn... that's fucked up" he watched as the tears gathered in her eyes and couldn't help but feel for her.

"Yeah.. long story short, he'd pretty much been playing me that whole year we'd been together while seeing her on the side also." shaking her head at how stupid she'd been, why didn't she ever notice it. "I mean I thought for certain that he loved me but clearly he was feeding me the same bullshit that he was saying to her too."

"Blair" he grabs her chin and brings her face up to look at him once again "That boy had to been fucking insane to ever throw you aside, I'm serious! I called him a boy for a reason because no man would ever treat you or give you any less then what you deserve. You are fucking gorgeous and he's nothing but idiot to not have seen that." he see's her eyes begin to sparkle with each word that leave his mouth. "I mean it, your pretty amazing" he watches her face inch closer to his and he knows he shouldn't be the one telling her all of this, he shouldn't be holding her like his is and he definitely didn't need to kiss her but he could feel her getting closer and closer and he cant seen to jerk his head away even if he wanted too.

"Your food has arrived" the waiter states as he quickly sets each plate down on the table, but not before noticing he must have interrupted something. He see's the death stare coming from both of them and quickly leaves.

"Thanks" Chuck states, before pulling himself away from Blair, who's eyes grow wide with what about/almost happened.

Thing seemed to quiet down for a bit as they both stared at their plates and ate, knowing full and well what had almost happened. They almost kissed and it didn't take a game of truth or dare to make it happen. Blair didn't know what had gotten in to her, hearing him say all those wonderful things to her, and watching his lips earlier all she wanted to do was feel his on hers. Chuck was still trying to figure out where all of that came from, what was he doing? between inviting her out for lunch, telling her all those sweet things calling her amazing for fuck sakes! Its no wonder why she was about to kiss him and why he almost most definitely was going to let it happen. Blair finally decided that she'd enough of being quite, deciding to basically push that incident under the rug. They did live with one another!

"So Chuck, I've told you a bit about me, what about you? I know you say that you don't date but have you ever had a girlfriend?" Blair asked, noting Chuck lift his head to meet her gaze.

"Unfortunately No, I was telling the truth when I stated I hadn't ever found myself with a girlfriend" he was thankful that she seemed to just forget what had almost transpired only mere minute ago.

"Why, I mean if you don't care for asking... Why haven't you had a girlfriend exactly or ever dated anyone?" she just found it strange, he was definitely appealing!

"Well, at first it was because I was always getting moved around her and there. From the age of 7 to 15 I was home schooled as well." he seen her eyes change a bit and he automatically knew what she was probably thinking, home school kid probably dumb as hell, lacked social skills no doubt. "But first let me tell you, I have always been well to do growing up, my father always gave me the best and that included my education too. He hired the best teachers to come and teach me no matter where we lived at. So if you thinking I'm some dumbass then I'm only correcting you on that!" he smirked when he seen her mouth drop open but close just as quick.

"Okay... please do continue" she motioned for him to go along.

"Well like I said I had the best education money could buy, I never lacked in my social skills either unlike others might seem to believe. With moving around to different places and seeing what all I did, different cultures and all that the world has to give you definitely helped me becoming as social as one would have to be. But at the age of 15 my father finally set down permanent roots in New York where he built the main Bass Industries. I'd gotten in to some trouble here and there at one of the most prestigious schools and he ended up jerking me out and sending me away to boarding school in Winchester England. I finished the remainder of my high school out there, once I was done I moved back home and went automatically into Bass Industries and worked for my father. But with all of that said, I just never really got close enough to anyone to make it something more."

"Why is that, I mean do you have a hard time trusting people?" she couldn't imagine what it must have been like for him growing up that way, always on the go moving all the time never having any kind of stability, then once he finally thinks he might automatically being shipped off to some school far, far away so even his father wouldn't have to deal with him. It definitely seemed like he had trust issues but then again who doesn't?

"Well... I suppose you could say that, but then again I just really don't like many people, and people don't seem to like me." he smirked at her.

"Why? let me guess they find your bad boy bass ways to much for them?" she smirked back at him, knowing she was flirting with him somewhat.

"Yes you could say that.. I am quiet endearing when I want to be!" he chuckled slightly.

"Uh huh..." she smiles at him but decides to get serious once again "So your father runs Bass Industries, what about your mother? What does she do?" she simply states but quickly wishes she'd never said a word, she notices his face go hard once again, he posture hard and cold.

"She does nothing!" she welts with more venom then he'd wanted. "What does your mother do? I mean you've already said that your father is obviously gay, and married to his lover, but what does your mom do?" he states knowing it came out a bit more rude then he intended it too.

"She's a fashion designer" she quickly notes, yet regards his obvious difference then how he was before, he seemed harder, colder, more withdrawn almost. But as bad as she wanted to tell him to fuck off after him being so rude, she also knew that his mother must have hit a hard spot on him. Quickly she noted to never ever ask about her again. "She runs Waldorf Designs."

"I knew I've heard of your last name before, when I was living in Winchester, some the guys decided to sneak off campus one day and I went with them I can remember seeing some of her stuff in the windows, it was really good." he notes quickly feeling a bit more at ease.

"Yeah that would be true, she has 3 different spots, one in England, Paris, and Madrid. She lives in Paris, always has for as long as I can remember I use to visit her when I was younger but haven't been to see her sense I was around 14. After my father told her that he was gay and wanted a divorce she gave him that and then moved away. I stayed with my dad just because I was always a daddies girl, plus my mom and I were never really close to say the least. She wasn't the best company if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I was never really close to my father either, I know I talk about him doing this and that but we definitely lacked that father son bond that you see or hear everyone talking about." he watched her shake her head noting that she too understood more then he'd ever know.

"Oh I know.. like I said my mother was at times impossible to please, being the daughter to a fashion designer was horrible, granted she was always using me to make a name for herself going on I was always dressed in Eleanor Waldorf originals, but as I got older things seemed to change even more, my mother became harder on me to maintain this perfect.." she quickly stops and realizes that she almost revealed something that no one knew about her besides her father that is.

"Perfect... what?" Chuck stated after he noticed her mind was wondering somewhere else.

"Oh Perfect life... yeah it was hard to maintain the perfect life that she always wanted me too you know how parents can be so demanding at times."

"Do I!" he notes but something about what she said just didn't seem to match her eyes, but he didn't want to push her any farther.

"Yeah... so umm are you about ready to head back to the house?"

"Sure... ready if you are!"

"I guess we don't really have a choice now do we?" she giggles.

"That we don't! that we don't!" he laughs lightly with her before they finally get up to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>PHONE ROOM<strong>

"Eh... things seem to be pretty cool I suppose." Chuck states while he talks into the phone.

"No my roommates are quit frankly annoying why do you ask?"

"Harry you know your my favorite mate!" he laughs into the phone.

"Oh there is definitely some of that here, I promise you that!" he notes into the phone.

"Well there is this girl named Serena I know you'd like her she bright and shiny, always bubbly and smiling, then there's Georgina, 3 words for you on that one. 'Bitch Is Psychotic' I swear it!"

"No trust me! granted she might be fuckable for sure but I'm not that fucking desperate to get mixed up with that one!" he laughs out loud.

"Then you got Blair.." he says her name with a sigh almost. then grows quite

"No she's definitely hot... I mean damn I'm pretty certain she's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in my entire life." it was true, Blair was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen and he'd seen a lot. So that was saying something!

"Yeah well its not so much as if I'd want too its more or less if she'd let me!" he smirked remembering their almost kiss that had happened the day before.

"Well I know I'm Chuck Bass and normally girls just fall at my feet, but she's seemed to be a bit more difficult to say the least, Girls got mad wit on her! No joke. She might be gorgeous but she's also extremely bitchy too"

"Yeah I know a good challenge when I see one, but she is hella good at challenging me too. Plus we have this whole one minute we seem to be okay with one another then the next it like grenades are exploding we hate each other with ever single thing in us. Its an on and off type of feel with this one if you know what I mean."

"No doubt.. but hey I'll call you later.. hopefully you and the guys can make it out here, it would be cool to see some of you. Note I did say some!" he chuckled

"Alright man talk to you later! Bye"

* * *

><p>"Dan did Vanessa ever call you back" Serena simply states while taking a seat next to him.<p>

"I wouldn't know... Chucks been hogging up the phone for the past hour!" he looks over to see her next to him.

"Well I'm sure he will be done soon... so how are you liking things so far?" she smiles sweetly at him, he was a cute boy plus seemed to be nice too.

"Things have been okay I guess, what about you?"

"Good, I'm enjoying my time here, I've never been to Cancun before so its nice to see something different experience something different."

"Yeah that's true... I don't know what to think about this weather though its crazy hot here!" it was true, Seattle never got this heated ever!

"Yeah it does get pretty hot, but I've always been use to hotter weather.. I mean I do live in LA" she begins to giggle.

"That's true! So what about your roommates? How do you like them?"

"Well Georgie she's pretty cool but also I don't there's something off about her too" she notes but laughs anyways "Blair... well Blair is awesome in a lot of ways, she listens to me and gives me advice even when I don't want it. Its almost like she's a bigger sister somewhat... yeah I know she's super short but she carries herself in a way that a 21 year old wouldn't. She's the baby of the house yet she acts the most mature too. I don't... but I also thinks she needs to let loose also have some fun let her guard down maybe..."

"Yeah Georgie is definitely evil!" he hears her laugh and begins to smile "But Blair being awesome? I don't know she seems kinda sneaky to me.. I'd watch what all you tell her!" he quickly remembers the night at the club and what all she'd said.

"Blair, sneaky?" Serena rolls her eyes... granted Blair may had been guarded and didn't seem to share a lot about herself but still that's was far from being sneaky.

"Serena I'm just saying... but then again you might know her better then I do" he notes not wanting to give Serena the wrong impression about him.. if he didn't care for Blair then that was fine but he didn't want bad blood between him and Serena.

"Its okay... your entitled to your own opinion but if anyone is sneaky in this house then its definitely Carter or Chuck.. still not sure just yet!"

"That I can agree with actually" it was true there was for sure something about them two he didn't like! "What about Nate?"

"Nate's... Nate's sweet, he's like the boy next door that everyone seems to just love" she states almost dreamily it was true, Nate had caught her eyes but then again that wasn't nothing new... guys caught her eye all the time. Even Dan had in the beginning that was until he'd said he was taken.

"Yeah dreamy I'm sure!" Dan quickly states, he'd seen the light in her eyes and it almost killed him. Why was he feeling this way, he didn't have a right to! Serena didn't belong to him! Hell he had a girlfriend back home. But he still found himself drawn to her like a moth is into a light. She was shiny and bubbly and always happy he couldn't help but find her smile and her laugh infectious at times. He genuinely enjoyed what time he did get to spend with her!

"Dan"

Both of them quickly raise their heads up to the yelling.

"Dan... Vanessa's on the phone" Blair states before grinning at the pair setting alone together.

"I should go get that... it was nice talking to you Serena" he reluctantly get up not wanting to leave her for some reason and walks to the phone room. He notices Blair holding her hand over the mouth piece on the phone.

"So how was your little chat with S... did she rock your world... did she make you want her that much more!" she giggles as his eyes grow large.

"Blair... I'm not doing this with you right now! Give me the phone!" he quickly states before walking closer to her.

"Not until you say that you find her interesting..." she jumps onto oval shaped bed that is in the phone room.

"Blair... I said I wasn't doing this with you!" he quickly stands next the bed.

"Say it! or I'm sure Vanessa would love to know how her boyfriend is practically drooling over another girl!" she smirks at him.

"You wouldn't!" he gasp as he see's her shaking her head in a yes.

"Oh I would!" she states simply while grinning at him.

"Fine! I find Serena attractive okay! And interesting!" he finally gives in to her.

"I knew it!" she state before bringing the phone back up to her mouth "Vanessa is it? Yeah he's right here... he's been missing you terribly too by the way" she quickly says before tossing him the phone and running from the room laughing.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blair were suppose to be leaving the house within the hour, was you going to go to the club tonight or what?" Nate asks<p>

"Absolutely! Serena and I are just finishing up we'll meet you guys downstairs!" she quickly smiles at him.

Once they were all finally at the club. Blair decided to let loose a bit more tonight, she was tired of always being overly precautious and wanted to have a good time. After having a few drinks with Serena and some shots with the rest of the bunch she finally decided to dance. She noticed Chuck was already on the dance floor dancing with some unknown girl but that didn't matter she quickly decided to change that!

**RIHANNA - Only Girl [In The World] (JAMES RENDON REMIX) **

"Hey you" she quickly pecks him on his shoulder.

"Hey" he states before knowing who it was, once he turns he see's that its Blair standing there with her hands on her hips and he quickly grins.

"Dance with me!" she grabs for hand and pulls him away from the girl he was only dance with moments ago.

With out a second thought he lets her pull him further and further away until they're in the middle of the dance floor. He finds his hands all over her at that moment, and her tight little body on his. He can help but pull her closer as his man hood begins to grow bigger and bigger in his pants. There is just something about this girl that is clearly driving him crazy! Usually he was good at keeping it tamed so to speak but not like this, not with her! To his surprise he knew she felt it too but it also surprised him that she didn't pull away either. She only grinded harder on him bending lower for him, making his catch a glimpse of the purple lace under her dress if that's what you want to call it. It was true she'd looked fucking sexy tonight but then again she always does! He noticed the music had changed over into something much slower and took her in his arms and pulled her around so she was facing him at that moment.

**Clean Bandit & Jess Glynne - Real Love**

Blair couldn't believe how he was making her feel at that moment, he was rough yet gentle, hard but soft. She felt him dip her low before bringing her back up her eyes instantly glued to his. Feeling him spinning her around she began to get dizzy it was like everything and everyone was fading in the background and it was only them at this moment. Why was it him who made her feel so much in so little of time! She'd been with Marcus forever and not once did he seem to make her feel like she floating or that she'd fall any second if it wasn't for gravity keeping her still in tact. No he never made her feel the things that Chuck did! He made her feel so much in such a small amount of time that just looking at him this second only made her grasp even more for something not even she was certain was there!

"Blair" Chuck couldn't help it but the build up was there! Hell it had been there from day one! And watching her now at that moment he couldn't help but say her name watching her dance seeing her face the smiles and laughing it all play like a symphony in his head. He notices her looking at him in that moment and takes her face into his hands resting and smiles.

"Chuck" she simply states after watching his eyes looking at her with so much adoration or so it seemed. His hand on her face bring her only closer it was then she saw his head dip lower, in that small moment she felt his lips touch hers. She was stunned at first but quickly began to move her back with his. Her body was exploding with so much the kiss was so intense yet sweet too. But after mere seconds that just wasn't long enough she felt his lips leave hers.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" he states, why did he just do that? this... hell even they couldn't happen. He wasn't no he couldn't be that guy for her! That was the whole reason why he'd been trying to push her away like he did this whole time. Yet yesterday he was telling her how gorgeous she was, amazing she was! And the saddest part about that all was that it was true! Every single word he told her it was all true she was all of that and then some he was sure! He wanted to be around her, wanted to know more about her! And that scared him, never in his life did he ever have to fight with his emotions like he was now! Blair did that to him she brought this overwhelming feeling of something good, something that made him laugh, smile, she intrigued him more then just some one night stand! He wanted more with her, he wanted it all! And he only wished that he could be that, that he could give her that, give her his all!

"Chuck.." she said breathlessly "Don't say that.. live in the moment, live in the now with me!" she raises her eyes up to meet his.

"I want too, I do! But I cant... I cant give you want you want.. what you deserves Blair!" he simply states before pulling away from her and leaving her alone on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Later that night, while she lied in her bed she couldn't help but to replay what had happened that night. Why did she keep going back to him? He was right... what could Chuck give her? He was always so hot and cold. Surely he'd be the same even if they did try to be something, but even though he could do some the most rude things and say the most hurtful words to her, that didn't cover up the fact that he made her feel alive! Yes for the first time in her 21 years of life he made her feel something that no one did. It was one thing to be living yet it was another to feel alive! And that's what he gave her! She loved how he made her feel, so out of control almost to the brink of death only to bring her back again with full force then she'd had even before. He gave her that.. he did that for her! How would she ever forget that.. forget him! She'd tried to push him away, tried to fight him forever now... but it was clear that she was losing, losing her mind, her heart, everything about her icy exterior seemed to crumble when she was around him. She quickly shuts the journal she'd been writing in and before she knew it she re-read the words she'd only written moments ago.<p>

_'Love is an untamed force, when we try to control it, it destroys us!_

_when we try to imprison it, it enslaves us!_

_when we try to understand it, it leaves us feeling lost and confused!_

_Once and only once that you stop controlling it, understanding it, and just feel it and enjoy it! _

_Will you be able to say that you know what its like to be in love and be loved! _

_-BW_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know things are going a bit slow and a lot of you have pm telling me to do a smut scene with them I do want to do that, I do but I want to build up their characters too. I want to show the chemistry before hand. Blair dealing with these feelings for the boy that seems to be everything she hates. Chuck wanting a girl for the first time in his life and not just because he wants to sleep with her. But because he genuinely wants to be with her. So please I beg of you all be patient with me, I hope I haven't lost any reader due to that. I want them to have sex already too! But Chuck does see Blair as someone different and clearly because of that he is scared, that he cant do to her what he does to the rest. Same goes for Blair when I had first thought of her character, I just didn't see her as the type to automatically bed someone on the first night or at least not until she got to know them somewhat. With her and Chuck talking going to lunch finding things out about one another and sharing that with each other that connection that they have with nobody else in house I'm hoping to build up to something much bigger then even they know. But please review and let me know how you liked this chapter, I sincerely enjoy reading everyone's reviews I do! It inspires me to only want to write more. With that said I also wanted everyone to know that with the holidays coming up Thanksgiving, Christmas, plus my birthday is in December and my little girls also I'm probably not going to start back on this story until after December. I really hate to do that honestly I do but things do seem to get hectic around here during the holidays plus we travel a lot too. But if I find time at all I will possibly try and get another chapter out. But I do want to let me readers know that it wont be till the beginning of the new year until things will be posted on this story. I hope you all don't hate me! And I want to wish all my readers and followers A Happy Holidays to everyone! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**"The is a true story" says Dan **_

_**"Of 7 Strangers" says Serena & Nate**_

_**"Picked to live in a house" says Georgina **_

_**"To work together" says Carter**_

_**"Have fun together" Yells Chuck & Nate**_

_**"To have their lives taped" Yells Serena & Dan**_

_**"To find out what happens" says Carter & Georgina**_

_**"When people stop being polite" Yells Blair**_

_**"And start getting Real!" Yells Chuck**_

_**"The Real World" Yells Chuck and Blair**_

_**"Cancun!" Yells Everyone!**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

* * *

><p>"Blair what time is that guy coming by again?"<p>

"I believe around 7, why?" smiling into the mirror, she was nearly done applying her make up now.

"Oh no reason, just wondering.." smiling back at her roommate in the mirror.

"Oh come on Serena, its one date!" rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, with a really hot guy I might add!"

"He was pretty hot wasn't he?" raising her eyebrows up, taking her friends expression as an agreement.

"Definitely, but hey I'll let you finish up in here. Don't forget to say goodbye before you leave me!" smiling before leaving.

"I could never forget you Serena!" smiling back at her.

After finally applying all her makeup and picking out the perfect dress, she was ready! Even though she was thankful to get out of the house for a while, she still couldn't shake the fact that for some reason it felt wrong! Chuck he was the reason nothing felt right. After the incident in the club it was like he was doing all he could to avoid her. When she'd enter a room he'd excuse himself, the only time they were ever together was if all of them went out to dinner or something. But even then he'd set far away from her. At first it thoroughly pissed her off, but as time went on it only made her hurt even more. How stupid was she to let her guard down, she'd practically begged him out on the dance floor to give in to her, to live in the moment. Clearly it was one-sided on those feelings! And now things were just plain out weird between them. So why should she feel guilty? It wasn't like they were together or anything, hell he'd made it clear from day one that he didn't do relationships and most certainly girlfriends!

"Blair your dates here!" yelled someone from downstairs.

"Okay, coming!" she answer back, instantly being brought out of her train of thought.

* * *

><p>"Who's Blair going out with?" raising his head, &amp; eyes to Dan who'd just entered his room.<p>

"I don't know, but he's out in the lounge. Whoever he is, he's quit a big guy if you ask me!" remembering how big he was when he answered the door.

"And your point is?" not caring if the guy was 8ft or 4ft tall.

"I'm just saying.. besides why does is matter to you who Blair's going out with anyways?" challenging him back.

"It doesn't.." getting up from his bed. "I was merely curious that's all!" walking past Dan and out the room.

Making his way to 'thee' said room this guy was in, he couldn't help but think back to the night at the club. Blair in his arms, them both dancing to the music, her smile, the way she'd fit perfectly against his body. The look of excitement and a hint of something else in her eyes. The laughing, the caressing. What was it she said to him again. Oh yes 'live in the moment, live in the now with me'. He'd wanted to he really did but something in her eyes said so much more then the words that left her mouth. She'd said so little yet so much, knowing he could never be that perfect guy, the kind of guy that someone like Blair Waldorf deserved! He was so far from anything perfect, and clearly just plain out wrong for the likes of her! He knew the only way to push her away from whatever she possibly thought about him would be to hurt her, ignore her! So that's what he did. He hated living with this guilt, this lie, because if he was telling the truth right now, he wanted Blair! For the first time in his life he wanted a girl for more then just sex and that scared him! So he did what he knew best. 'Run away!'

"So man what are your two's plans for the day?" Nate asks, always the friendly one.

"Oh well I made reservations for us at the Mayan Riviera, its a boat that takes you out on the water. You have your dinner plus your entertainment on there too."

"That sounds awesome!" smiling at the man before he seen Chuck entered the room. "Aye man" signaling for Chuck to come closer.

"Chuck Bass" shaking the guys hand, he was fairly tall. At least a good head over himself.

"Carlos Pinna"

"Chuck, Carlos here was just telling me what his and Blair's plans were for this evening." states Nate.

"I do hope your safe, not all parts in Cancun are exactly secure or trustworthy" Chuck says while, eyeing the guy up and down.

"Oh absolutely, I'd never take Blair anywhere that might bring harm to her."

"Well I certainly hope so!" Chuck states. Before turning to look at Nate who looks bemused at the moment.

"Chuck, stop terrorizing the guest wont you!" states Serena before entering the room. "Hi, I'm Serena and this" motioning to Georgina next to her.

"Georgina" holding out her hand for the guy to kiss and to her surprise he did just that. "Well it certainly looks like snow white knows how to pick them!"

"Georgie stop flirting with Blair's date" Carter sarcastically states while coming into the room.

"Carter how nice of you to join us"

"Serena, your being way to sweet. I mean come on, nobody is that happy all the fucking time!" Carter says before taking a seat.

"Okay I'm here, are you ready to go?" Blair states before walking into the room, at first glance she'd noticed all of her roommates in fact there to.

"Yes, I'm ready if you are love!" looking at her up and down.

"You all don't wait up! Carlos promises to have me back in no time!" smiling back at her roommates before grabbing her clutch to leave.

"Blair" Chuck states following her & her date out the door.

"Chuck?" halting to a stop but motioning to Carlos to wait at the elevator. "Well what do you want?" looking at him.

"I don't.. Well uh..." why was he stuttering like a damn fool for! "Be careful okay" finally deciding to just say that.

"Okay" turning to leave but quickly turning back around to face him. "You know what, I don't get you! You ignore me all week and then all of a sudden you have the nerve to follow me out here so you can tell me what to do!" becoming more and more flared up at him.

"Blair, I'm not getting into this with you!" rolling his eyes "And I'm not telling you what to do! I'm only stating the obvious, you haven't known this guy very long and your going out with him!" watching her become restless "Look just watch your surrounding okay, be careful, and if at any moment you feel uncomfortable or something happens call me, text me.. I don't care. Just please will you do that for me?" he was beyond worried about her.

"Yeah.. yeah okay. If anything bad happens I'll call you." turning to finally leave, she'd wanted to fight with him more but right now wasn't the time. Plus something in his eyes seemed genuine so she let it slide.

Watching her walk away ate at something in him like God awful! There was something about that guy he just didn't like. Granted it could've been because he was with Blair, but then again there was others things too. He was way to eager to kiss Georgie's hand, and who does that when your waiting to go on a date with someone else? Either way this day was going to seem like forever! He already couldn't wait to hear and see her walk though that door! Until then it was misery for him!

* * *

><p>"Chuck were all going to head out to the Club now, are you sure your not wanting to go?"<p>

"Yeah Nate, I'm sure. Got a headache anyways."

"Are you sure its not a heartache?" states Georgie once walking into the room.

"Ah.. Georgie, to what do I owe this pleasure?" rolling his eyes

"Awl.. thanks Bass but don't be such a smartass! Just stating the obvious!" grinning at him.

"Really and what exactly would that be?" raising his eyebrows at her.

"That our Bad Boy Bass has a soft spot for Little Miss Snow White!" taking a seat at the edge of his bed. "It must be killing you right now to know she's out with some hot muscular guy that isn't you!" laughing slightly.

"Your delusional Georgie! But have fun thinking that!" getting up from his bed, he just didn't like her setting there.

"Am I?" looking up at him now "I don't think I'm to far off on this conclusion!" Getting up herself walking closely to him. "Deny it all you want Bass but its true! You've taken quit a liking to the Little Waldorf Girl, I know it, & you know it!" smirking at him before leaving the room.

"What the hell was that all about?" ask Nate with a puzzled look on his face.

"Nothing Nathaniel, just Georgie being her psychotic self as usual! I swear that Bitch is crazy!" shaking his head at his roommate "And trust me I've seen a lot of psychotic bitches in my day & that one definitely takes the cake!"

* * *

><p>"So Blair, how do you like your food?"<p>

"Its great Carlos, the boat, the music, its all wonderful!" smiling up at him.

"Great!" smiling at her "You know I didn't think you'd say yes when I asked you out the other day."

"Really, why's that?" putting her fork down.

"Because your 'Demasiado Hermosa' yes, yes your are!" taking a quick drink.

"Demasiado Hermosa, what does that mean?"

"Much to Beautiful! Which you are!" grinning at her.

"Oh, thanks Carlos!" smiling back.

"Would you like to dance Blair?" reaching out for her hand.

"I'd love too" taking his hand in hers.

* * *

><p>"Dan I didn't know you could dance like that." smiling at him as they take a seat.<p>

"Well Serena there's a lot about me you don't know yet!" grinning back.

"Really now" moving her face closer to his "Like what?"

"Well uh, umm.. the fact that I find you super intriguing!" watching her face inch closer & closer

"Yeah, what intrigues you about me then?"

"You have one of the most contagious personalities I've ever encountered! Always so bubbly and happy, I don't know a soul who wouldn't smile when you walk in the room!" smiling at her "Plus your quit possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!"

"That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me!" grabbing & intertwining her fingers with his.

"Well its true, yah know its not every day that you meet someone who's inner self shines as bright as her outer self!" looking down at her hands in his.

"I'm glad you see me, the real me!"

"How could I not!" he states before taking the plunge and kissing her.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Carlos I had a wonderful time tonight!" she states as they stand outside her condo.<p>

"I'm glad you did" grazing his fingers down her left shoulder.

"Yeah" laughing slightly

It was true she'd had a wonderful time with him, but for some reason at those moment when he'd touch her all she could think was how wrong his hands felt. His fingers were to long, to cold, his body to hard, to tall. He just didn't seem to fit her like a certain someone else had and still did!

"So can I see you again?" he asks

"Uh.. yeah sure!" smiling at him.

"Great! Well thanks again for giving me a chance for a date & hopefully there will be more to come!"

"Sure, I had a great time!" watching him lower his face towards her.

"Yeah, it was great having such a remarkably beautiful women with me" he goes in for a kiss but quickly see's she rejected that and his lips hit her cheek.

"Well I must be going, thanks again Carlos! I'll call you sometime later this week." turning to walk away.

"Yeah, I'll be looking forward to that call!" he states before turning to leave.

* * *

><p>"So how was your night out in town with the spick!" taking a drink of his scotch, once she walking into the room.<p>

"Cute, are we really doing this right now!" putting her clutch down before taking a seat mere feet away from him.

"Doing what? Last I checked we hadn't been doing anything!" looking over at her. Watching her roll her eyes. "So tell me is our spick an even 'Mas Grande Verga' then we initially thought?"

"Sense when did you know how to speak in Spanish!" looking at him, still pondering what he'd said. She was only fluent in French.

"Sense forever, I don't know how you didn't know! And here I thought Blair Waldorf knew everything!" smirking at her.

"Stop being a smartass Bass." smirking back "Besides how am I suppose to know anything about you, when you don't even share anything!"

"Well you could ask, ya know.. ones do, do that sort of thing when getting to know another individual!" rolling his eyes.

"Okay I'm asking now, where did you learn to speak Spanish? Do you speak it fluently?" looking at him, while crossing her arms.

"Yes I speak Spanish fluently or pretty well I think. I can also speak some Dutch, & some Japanese. Oh also a little French too."

"Wow.. I didn't know you could speak all of those, that's amazing! How did you learn so many languages?"

"You remember when I told you that I moved around a lot as a kid?" watching her nod "Well I picked up on their languages plus a lot of my teachers would teach me also." smiling slightly at her now, who seemed super impressed with what he just told her.

"That's quite the accomplishment! So what was it you called Carlos earlier?" Blair states while smiling at him.

"I called him a 'Mas Grande Verga' meaning A bigger dick then usual!" smirking at her.

"Well.. that's original" getting up from her seat to go change.

"Only the best for you my love!" he says but notices the change in her eyes. She went playful to emotional real quick.

"Chuck can I ask you one more thing?" she states while turning to look at him.

"You probably will anyways, so yeah I guess" he states, yet being guarded.

"Wha.. what did you mean when you told me that 'you couldn't give me what I want, or what I deserve?" lowering her head in that moment, something in his eyes stung her and she didn't know why.

"I just.. well I.." why was this so hard to get out! "Blair your a relationship type, I'm not!" motioning to himself "You expect so much when it comes to being that perfect guy"

"But Chuck I never said.."

"You didn't have to say anything Blair. I can see it in your eyes, in your words, your expressions. When you talk about having a boyfriend, someone who will love and cherish you. I know that to you, your only wanting the best, which is why I seen how much your ex truly hurt you. For the first time in my life, I actually felt bad for someone. And no before you get it twisted I didn't pity you! I just genuinely hated to hear that you of all people had to go through that! Plus I hated this Marcus guy and I didn't even know him! I just hated how he treated you, how he killed that light that shines so brightly in your eyes when you talk about finding that someone, someone who can make you happy, who can give you the world. But that someone isn't me!"

"How do you know though!" taking in everything he'd just said. "Chuck you told me you've never had a girlfriend, never been committed long enough to a girl to even call it a relationship. But how can you deny yourself of something you've never experienced! You could possibly be an amazing boyfriend but you wont even try!"

"Blair granted I get what your saying but, that's not why I chose to not get or be involved with you in that kind of way."

"Well then what is it?"

"Its because I don't want to hurt you, I hated seeing the emotions in your eyes that day, when you talked about your ex and how much he hurt you! I seen them dim little by little at every jab or hurtful thing he did to you! I don't want to be that guy who takes the life out of your eyes! And you can say what you want but that will be me! Somehow, someway I'll hurt you, and if you thought what Marcus did hurt then you haven't got the slightest clue what I'd be capable of!"

"But Chuck.."

"Blair.. you wanted an answer and I gave that to you! Please don't press this anymore then you've already done. Just know I care about you okay, I care about you a lot! But I cant be with you, most definitely with you like that! I just think were better off being friends!"

"Okay Chuck, I.. I understand" she wanted to keep going, but something in his eyes begged her not to, something scared, haunted almost! so she gave in.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello fellow readers! I'm back, well back to this story anyways. This chapter is on the shorter side compared to my norm 5,000 words at only 3,000 but I have big plans for the next chapter. I introduced some Serena &amp; Dan in this Chapter just a little test and feel for those who have asked to incorporate more of the other characters. I will do that, but please note that ChuckBlair are my main characters in this story. Hope you enjoyed this little set up for the next installment to come! I also started a new multi fic called "Chuck Bass" if you haven't checked it out then you should! Its very AU as usual that's all I write pretty much! But I'd like to think I kept their characters true to themselves as I always do! Another thing I was asked anonymously to mention a story from **Evanescence853** "****At One with The Masses"**** if you could check it out that would be great, show your love! As always thanks for those who continue to show support to me, it honestly means the world to me! I love getting your feedback, constructive criticism. The follows, the favorites. Thank you all so very much! Please R&R, let me know how you liked this chapter! I added a photo of Carolos Pinna on my profile there is other photo's there too for this story if you haven't yet seen them! **

**Hope you all had a wonderful Holiday! **

**-B **


End file.
